


The Lord and Lady of Dryl - Early Days

by MinaAffairs



Series: Lord and Lady of Dryl [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Semi-continuous, Surgery, diverged at the end of season 2 but that's ages ago by this point in the timeline, episodic, fluff of evil, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: The war is over, and to the world at large Lord Hordak is dead. Put down in battle with She-Ra and her allies.In truth he lives within the walls of Dryl, biding his time, and learning to accept his new life within his Lady Entrapta's domain as she once had in his.An episodic/semi-continuous narrative following Entrapta and Hordak in their secretive new life after the war has ended.Sequel toWe Have Time Now





	1. The Lord of Dryl

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea for domestic fluff but quickly turned into a character study for Hordak and later on Entrapta. Future chapters will deal with Entrapta more directly as well as how our main two deal with other characters.

Failure.

Failure is when something ceases to serve a purpose, words once used to threaten underlings. Words that so ironically apply to Hordak himself now. He growls in frustration as he stares at wires and metal before him, this partially disassembled robot he has been tinkering with for the past few hours. A simple task, retrofitting some horde design elements into one of Entrapta’s old robots to pass the time, and one he found himself unable to complete with any sort of efficiency due to his damaged body. His hands refusing to stop shaking as he works, the aches and pain refusing to let him focus. Hordak closes his eyes, and wills himself to regain composure.

It had been roughly a month since Hordak's death at the hands of She-Ra and the Princess Alliance. A month since Entrapta retrieved his body and leveraged his many artificial modifications to return him to the world. Hordak had spent this time in the castle of Dryl, recovering and trying to keep his mind occupied. He knew he would find himself much to idle for his liking here but still it manages to bother him. It was not so much a problem when Entrapta was here with him, there discussions filled him with a purpose and gave him the reference frame he needed to ‘stay positive’ as the locals would put it. At the moment however, Lady Entrapta was away from Dryl on a mission with the Princess Alliance. Hordak held no ill will toward her about this of course. In fact he was glad she continued her public work and he did enjoy hearing her ramble about all she had been up to whenever she returned. No, the problem was Hordak himself, his restless angry mind. A problem he needs to solve. 

Slowly the former ruler of the Horde rises from his seat in Entrapta's lab. Immediately one of the castles active robot servants is at his side, he waves it off with a growl. Lady Entrapta had commanded the machines to aid Hordak, and he did appreciate her thought and concern, but he could take care of himself when she was out. Secretly Hordak suspected that Entrapta had given that command to her machines specifically so he could deny them, he did find it a rather cathartic action, and perhaps she knew. Pondering this the old warlord moves slowly to the medical table set up in the lab, specifically the container of supplies beside it. 

He has not fully healed from his numerous injuries, though the worst has passed. Bandages remain wrapped around his body, muscles ache, scarred skin remains sensitive to contact. Particularly around the numerous interface ports that Entrapta had to replace. Her work was impeccable but flesh takes time to heal, and often times it stubbornly refuses to heal itself completely. 

This was a fact that Hordak knew intimately. As he applies new bandages he does his best to ignore the emotions that well in him from having to gaze upon his battered body. Once Hordak was a virile and strong young man. Full of vitality and life. The years had taken their toll, accidents and battles alike had taken their toll. For all of his time on Etheria the initial damage done to him during his arrival alone has never quite settled in his mind, and now he's forced to look upon himself so regularly as he recovers. It makes him feel wrong, disconnected from himself. The sudden beeping tone and green flash from one of the labs many displays constitutes a blessing for the would be conqueror. Entrapta is signaling her return to the castle, and her signal informs that she is returning without any unwanted guests. Now Hordak feels some of his frustration and other assorted emotions diffuse out of him. 

He pulls his robes back on, emblazoned with the crest of Dryl on it's back, and takes his personal data tablet so that he might navigate the labyrinth. Hordak has already gotten lost once. The robe had been among the castle nobility for generations as he understood, always worn by the master of Dryl. Entrapta is Dryl's master now but the fact that the robe is much too large for her, combined with the reality that Hordak is in fact her lover, made it logical to lend it to him. It is actually quite comfortable and even has numerous pockets, but he finds he would prefer something of his own. It does not seem quite right to be wearing something that is meant to be Entraptas. Sourcing a tailor to discreetly make anything baring the horde insignia for his measurements was proving difficult, however.

As Hordak begins to ponder the fact that the crest of Dryl is more his than the Horde insignia is these days he reaches the castle's entrance hall. He remains in the shadows in the far end, avoiding the potential gaze of any of the citizenry of Dryl. Perhaps he should lean in to the fact he lives within Dryl now. His own nation is in ruins and he does share a bed with Dryl's ruler after all. It might help his mental state to accept the crest of Dryl as his own, accept his new home and give closure to his time as the leader of the Horde on Etheria.

"It's good to be home again isn't it Emily?!" The sound of Entraptas voice pulls Hordak from his thoughts and he looks down the entrance hall to see Entrapta sitting atop the robot Emily. 

"It is good to have you home, Lady Entrapta." Hordak says as she steps out from the shadows, nodding to her. He spots a head peak out from over Entraptas shoulder, glowing yellow eyes widen and a small fanged mouth grins before the creature launches itself off of the princess and over to Hordak's shoulder. The former Lord looks momentarily surprised, but allows himself a smile as the creature perches on him. 

Entrapta is grinning, "Thank you! I found Imp! Or he found me. I was busy sabotaging our old sanctum before the princesses got to it and suddenly he was there!" 

With a talon scratching the small creatures chin and the warm feelings of familiarity welling up within himself Hordak glances over to Entrapta. "The Fright Zone excursion was a success than?" 

"Yes!" She's hopped off Emily now, and is making her way into the castle with something of a marching step. She’s exaggerating her movements, the sign of a good mood. Hordak walks beside her. "The princess Intel was right the Horde holdouts have largely abandoned the more central areas of the Fright Zone, leaving only the automated security. It was a good thing they invited me or they would have really had problems with it though!" She exclaims.

With a chuckle Hordak guides her to what he really wants to know. "And you got to our sanctum first by the sound of things?" They had designed those defense systems together, he knew the details of them, the sanctum though was much more important. 

"Oh. Yes. I was able to get in and remove or destroy anything we don't want them having, and I even had time to slip into our old Chambers! Which was good because Catra found them! Luckily I destroyed most of my old things in there so it didn't look suspicious."

"You destroyed your things?" Hordak found a twinge of… guilt perhaps… at that. He really should have moved those old reminders to storage when Entrapta left the Horde to return to the princesses.

"Most of it. I salvaged some things. It made it look like you had ruined my stuff in rage for my leaving, I think they bought it! It's fascinating how willing they are to believe the worst possible series or events!" Entrapta seems unphased by the loss of her old personal effects at least. Likely after their months apart during the final stages of the war she had already let go of most of those things. Though in private the two had parted on good terms, part of their plan to ensure the survival of their research and Hordak himself, in public they had created the fiction of a very troubled relationship marred with violence and abuse. "The Alliance is letting me take the inactive horde bots too! They'll be delivering them in a few days! So exciting! How was your day?"

The speed that Entrapta could talk used to take Hordak by surprise but he has long grown accustomed to her particular speech patterns. They are familiar and pleasant. "It was acceptable. If slow." That seemed diplomatic enough a response. In truth he was frustrated and restless but that was hardly Entrapta's fault. Imp, who has since begun warily eyeing the castle halls from Hordak's shoulder, seems to notice his master's discontent and looks back at Hordak momentarily concerned

The Princess spins around, sitting in her hair as she continues to walk along using it. Did she notice too? "I was thinking about that! I was never very good at the whole ruling thing. The political sciences never much interested me, so I was wondering if you would be interested in taking over managing Dryl for me? The day to day stuff! You used to love doing that with the Horde! I think you did anyway! Did you?" she hmms. 

Momentarily surprise, and an internal debate on if Entrapta did notice his discontent or was just already thinking about this, passes through Hordak's mind. "Dryl is your realm Entrapta, yours to rule. Besides, I cannot show my face to any of the people of Dryl or risk our deception. Though yes state management can be… rewarding.” he liked it when he had the time.

"Oh you could work through a robot proxy! Or just tell me what to say at meetings and stuff!" Now she actually stops and she taps the forefingers of her hands together, glancing away. A sign of slight embarrassment. She had definitely already been thinking about this and had made that very apparent. "And well, I believe Dryl is your realm too. You made me Lady Entrapta of the Horde so I just thought you would get to be Lord Hordak of Dryl." She is a little red. 

Hordak blinks, and smiles. It is true, she had been in effect his co-ruler, and one might consider them in a sort of Union, though they did not perform any sort of Etherian marriage ceremony. "Sound points. Then I will accept this role and take charge of the operation of Dryl for you, Lady Entrapta."

"Great! This will give me much more time for my research!" She sounds ecstatic, but collects herself just long enough to add "Thank you, Lord Hordak."

The Lord of Dryl lets himself continue to smile as they resume their walk, stroking imps chin some more. Perhaps Lord Hordak had not ceased to serve a purpose after all. The definition of failure could be avoided for another day.


	2. The Lady of Dryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta receives a delivery and once again has to face the mixed opinions about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to set up more of a narrative and explore more characters.  
> Don't be hard on Glimmer, she's right.

It was still technically morning and Entrapta had already learned a few interesting things! First, it turns out that her kitchen staff not only remembered how to get to her lab but also remember the code to the door. Second, it appears that the rest of Dryl considers the kitchen staff the best way to contact Entrapta. Third, despite his injuries and his weakened form outside of his old armor Hordak can still dive for cover like he's a young man. That third thing saved them from some very awkward explanations when the door to the lab suddenly opened without warning.

It's not as if they were doing anything awkward or embarrassing of course, the two of them were simply enjoying each other's company. Entrapta was busy uploading old horde tech entries into her own database, and Hordak for his part was pouring over texts of the history and laws of Dryl. Entrapta smiles to herself as she moves through the halls of her castle, her destination the gates of Dryl. Hordak had taken to the prospect of handling Dryl's political affairs quite readily, he needed it. Entrapta wasn't always the best at reading people but after all this time she knew Her Hordak. He needs a purpose. 

The tech Princess bursts out into Dryl proper, squinting and pulling her mask down. The dim lights of the castle leave her unprepared for the daylight, it happens every time. Truthfully Entrapta would love to not have to bother with even going outside right now but she can't very well just shrug the Alliance off. Well she could, but it would be bad for her already semi-strained relations with them. So she wasn't going to do that. Especially when they're bringing her a delivery. One she very much wants. 

Horde robots. Inactive units found in a raid on the Fright Zone. Lots of them! Entrapta had swung around with her hair in excitement when they had discovered the storage area filled with them, she had begged the other Princesses to let her have them, and eventually they relented. Entrapta was objectively the best qualified to make use of them after all.

As the Princess of Dryl reaches the main gates she waves up at the guards atop the walls. "Open it up!" The Horde occupation had given Dryl a much better framework for protecting itself than just Entrapta’s clever traps. Given that Dryl had bent the knee willingly, with Entrapta at Hordak's side soon after no less, the occupation had not been as violent as others and in many ways it was beneficial. Though Entrapta knew this was a very controversial belief even if the numbers agreed with her. Still the people of Dryl did allow many of the former Horde occupiers to stay, so maybe negative sentiment was not too bad. 

The gates open, large metal slabs sliding open via heavy mechanisms that most don't understand. On the other side is the alliance delivery. Repurposed Horde vehicles being used to pull cargo. It had been Bows idea to do that. Beat those old horde swords into plowshares. Bow was a clever one, among the more interesting people in the Alliance for sure. He was no Hordak but he was still smart and able to keep up with Entrapta better than most.

She liked Bow.

Much to Entrapta's pleasant surprise the young man in question was at the head of this convoy! Waving at her! As Entrapta's eyes dart around she spots the Princess of Bright Moon, Glimmer, and her friend Scorpia! There were others of course but the common Alliance soldiers held as little interest to Entrapta as the common Horde soldier had in her time with them. So, two acceptable visitors out of the three that matter. That is within parameters for a successful interaction. Good.

"Hello Bow!" Entrapta calls out as she approaches them. "Scorpia! Glimmer." She greets them all but gives glimmer a slightly less excited greeting. Glimmer remained in the camp that was still wary of Entrapta, never quite forgiving her for everything she had given the Horde. Apparently even if Entrapta had been, allegedly, forced to work for them she should have resisted, and it was well known she wasn't forced at the start regardless of what she and Hordak fabricated happened later.

None of them would ever be able to understand all the progress she made in her research with the Horde. None of them would ever comprehend how good and supportive it was. How beautiful her life had been as the Lady of the Horde.

"Hey Entrapta!" Bow smiles. "We brought your bots! Sorry it took awhile! The path to Dryl isn't exactly great for a convoy like this" he notes with a semi awkward laugh. Entrapta is aware of that fact of course, Dryl is in a very defensible location. Hordak once complimented The kingdom on that. 

Before Entrapta can respond Scorpia is barreling up to her. "Entrapta! It's good to see you!" The large scorpion woman goes in for a hug that Entrapta deftly dodges with her hair. "Oh right! Sorry! No touching still! Gotcha!" She smiles and holds up her claws in apology. 

"It's okay! You remembered!" Entrapta replies to both of them simultaneously as she lifts her mask to smile. Squinting in the light again. She glances past the trio at her delivery. "Is that the whole stock? Or should I expect another delivery." 

"Almost!" It's Bow that answers her. "There's not many left though so we're not sure it would be worth it to make a second trip…" he rubs the back of his head.

"That's alright." The Princess of Dryl notes quickly as she moves around them to inspect the large cargo crates. Doing some quick mental calculations. "This is sufficient you can keep the rest."

This time Glimmer speaks, teleporting in front of Entrapta. The sparkly Princesses' arms are crossed. "And what are you going to do with all of these Horde bots Entrapta?" She emphasizes the word horde.

"Glimmer…" bow sighs. Entrapta is not sure why he sounds so tired. Her question is valid enough.

"Oh I'm going to activate them! They'll bolster the defenses of Dryl and allow the citizen guard to relax some more!" Entrapta states happily, all smiles. It was her idea to use them for that, Hordak agreed with her. It would let the people of Dryl focus on other things.

The Alliance trio glance at each other. Bow and Scorpia looking worried. Glimmer annoyed.

"Um, Entrapta? You know just. As your good pal. Are you sure you need that? The wars over and all…" it's Scorpia that breaks the silence. She means well. Scorpia seems to literally always means well.

"The Alliance continues to fight Horde Holdouts all across Etheria. The War isn't really over as long as that's going on is it?" Entrapta counters quickly. She pulls her mask back down now. She's not entirely sure why she feels the need to. An emotional defense maybe, or perhaps she simply feels they've lost the privilege to see her face for questioning this. Perhaps both."We cannot be too careful."

Bow starts the next sentence "I guess... but don't you think-" he doesn't get to finish it before glimmer butts back in though.

"That the people of Dryl aren't going to be happy about Horde Bots roaming all over? Especially after you know, the whole occupation thing!"

This actually causes Entrapta a moment of pause. She had not considered that angle, and now her brain had to sort through the possibilities. Sure the occupation of Dryl had been beneficial in the long term but not everyone really felt that way… "We will paint them. It will be a community event." She finally states. She learned about that sort of thing from Scorpia during the days of the super pal trio actually. Group activities can help build morale.

The three Alliance representatives give each other looks that Entrapta can't quite decipher yet again. Glimmer makes a frustrated sound and starts to say something but Bow cuts her off this time.

"Glimmer we already agreed to give these to Princess Entrapta, and her plan for them is… technically peaceful."

"Lady." Entrapta interjects, staring at them through her mask.

"What?" Glimmer is staring at her now, eyes wide. The other two as well.

"I understand that at Alliance meetings and during Alliance operations I am Princess Entrapta to you, and that I have been since my return to the Alliance, but in Dryl I would prefer to be called Lady Entrapta. It sounds better."

"L-lady Entrapta? That-" poor bow is yet again cut off, yet again by glimmer

"Really Entrapta?! Your title from the Horde? The one that Hordak gave you?! Hordak! Remember him?! And you want to fill Dryl with Horde bots!? What is even going on with you."

Entrapta moves back, startled by the outburst. Then she feels something else well in her core. A small font of anger. She almost snaps back but luckily Scorpia literally steps in between the Princess of Bright Moon and the Lady of Dryl. "Now now let's all calm down here!" She looks at Entrapta. "Entrapta are you… are you sure about that? After… well you know… everything?" She asks gently and worryingly. 

Entrapta almost feels bad about making Scorpia worry. The large woman truly does want the best for everyone. Entrapta nods, feeling less startled and far less angry now that Scorpia has stepped in and shown herself to be Entraptas ally in this discussion.

"Yes. Lady Entrapta of Dryl sounds better. I decided that recently after much debate. Months of it if you are worried this was an easy decision. I understand that the Alliance has me registered as Princess Entrapta." The alliance doesn't really have a registry for princesses in the way she means but they let her have that. "and I do not want to cause problems there, but in Dryl at least I would prefer Lady Entrapta. The full title would be Lady Entrapta of Dryl. It's just like princess but I think it sounds better." 

She leaves out that it's sentimental to her. That Lord Hordak calls her that as a signifier of their partnership. That it makes her feel like she isn't weird, just different from the other princesses. That it makes her feel respected, and loved. She doesn't even really have the words to explain all of that properly if she wanted to.

Scorpia nods. "Okay. We can do that. Good to remember stuff anyway right? Can't really say the war didn't happen! So maybe Entrapta's right and we should own it!" Entrapta nods. That isn't what she said at all but if that's Scorpia's take away she'll go with it.

Bow takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay! Lady Entrapta! That's fine! People should be able to be called what they want right glim?" 

"My friends can just call me Entrapta." The scientist quips.

Glimmer grumbles. She doesn't like it but she's been outnumbered. "Let's just get this delivery over with."

Bow smiles sheepishly, as does Scorpia. Really the two of them have very compatible personalities. The ultimate positive friendship duo. Entrapta likes them. The Alliance trio get on with the delivery. Moving the convoy into Dryl and dropping off the crates of bots. 

Bow and Scorpia seem to want to stay and visit at first but Glimmer's sour mood dashes those plans. "Sorry we have to leave so soon Entrapta." It's Bow who apologizes.

"Oh we can hang out another time! Maybe you can come paint robots with us!" Entrapta declares, her mask has since been lifted and she's smiling.

Bow laughs "If I can I definitely will!"

"Always thought the bots could use a better color scheme to be honest." Scorpia agrees with a chuckle. 

"Let's just get out of here before they turn on and attack us." Glimmer says with a huff as she teleports off. Bow sighs and heaves his shoulders a little. There's nothing to say about that though. It's not as if Glimmer is being entirely unreasonable. Bright Moon felt the effects of the Horde more than any other kingdom, and Entrapta spent much of the war as technical co-ruler of the Horde. Even if the Alliance buys that she was coerced into that position Glimmer's touchy nature about all of this is… logical.

When the Alliance convoy has left Lady Entrapta turns to the nearest Dryl guard. "Have these crates opened and the contents readied for use! Wait! Have the contents readied for painting! Please. Thank you! I need to return to my lab!" She's gone very quickly. The guards just shrug and get to work, used to their rulers weirdness. 

Entrapta returns to the lab quickly. Sending the signal of her return to Hordak as she approaches so as not to startle him, he's had enough of that today. As Entrapta enters the lab she finds her partner looking over castle schematics. He greets her with a glance, and the small smile he always gets when he spots her. "Lady Entrapta, the delivery was a success?"

"Mhm!" She moves over to him. "Princess Glimmer remains… emotionally touchy with me but within expected parameters. What are you working on?" Her voice is quick and curious. Peering over his shoulder. This is completely different work than what he had been doing earlier.

"Ah. I am exploring the feasibility of wiring some sort of chime into the lab door. To… prevent repeats of this morning. So that we may seal the door with a new passcode, but servants can still activate the chime to get your attention." He nods.

"Oh! Good idea! I never thought of that…" she hmms. Then suddenly leans over and gives Hordak a quick peck on the cheek. He looks up with a surprised blink and softened yellow eyes, then looks to her. 

"Is something on your mind Entrapta?" He asks. She does not often initiate physical affection so spontaneously. 

"Oh all the time!" She chirps. Then responds a bit more seriously. "I was just reminded how easy things are with you by that visit." She adds before moving back over to her computer console, already going to continue her work from the morning

Lord Hordak watches her for a moment, before returning to his own project. The quiet is comfortable.


	3. The Way we Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak ponders how he and Entrapta share there bed, and gets ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out slow and a little experimental. Only one real line of dialogue from Hordak. The next chapters will have more plot.

Sharing a bed with Entrapta was a surprisingly varied affair. Lord Hordak had learned this long ago now when the two of them were working together on the portal project. Hordak himself could go for days on end without sleep and suffer no ill effects due to an implant snaked through his brain, but Entrapta despite her best attempts still required regular rest. Not that she ever seemed to want to accept this fact. No, Lady Entrapta to this day will allow herself to get so engrossed in her work that she does not even realize she is tired until she is falling asleep on top of live wiring. It was this penchant for working to exhaustion that first led to their nights together.

It started simply enough. Hordak's chambers were adjacent to his sanctum, and one could travel between them without accessing public areas of the Fright Zone. With how less frequently Hordak actually needed to rest it was logical to give her access to them to sleep in. Soon after this the princess moved her personal hygiene items into Hordak's chambers to further consolidate time. It was inevitable that there schedules would coincide, and Hordak would need to sleep at the same time as Entrapta. 

It was not a romantic affair, that first night together, rather they were both exhausted and simply passed out. It was not until later that they began to share Hordak's bed in a more romantic, and very occasionally intimate, sense. It was then that Hordak began to learn more about how Entrapta handles proximity.

As the former warlord lays there now, in there Chambers in Dryl, he finds himself thinking of all the ways he has laid with Entrapta like this. Though it is not every night that they lay together it did become regular and stays regular now in this new world of there's. On occasion too Entrapta has asked him to join her when he otherwise wouldn't, desiring company or just someone to talk to as she winds down for the night. Very rarely he has made that request of her in turn.

In those first times sharing a bed it became quickly apparent separate blankets were required, as on most nights Entrapta prefers to bundle herself up and sleep to the side. The former Lady of the Horde often likes to remain untouched even as she seems to enjoy the proximity to her lover. This suited Hordak just fine in the early days, such hard separation felt safe. Controlled. Even now when there trust in one another is complete it can be reassuring to have the sort of Independence that arrangement gives. They are partners, not co-dependents.

On some shared nights though, Entrapta will forego wrapping herself up into a princess burrito. This began later, as the two of them grew more comfortable with one another. She will tug and pull the blankets so that she and Hordak are under them together. Still separated by space but the heat of their bodies can exchange more evenly. The first time she did this Hordak had reached out to touch her only to be met by a jolt. It was not an invitation for contact, simply a desire for a bit more closeness in the cold nights, and that too was just fine.

Rarely Entrapta will shift in bed, and move to lay against Lord Hordak. This began after a particular success in there research in the Fright Zone had left them both in high spirits. Hordak generally sleeps on his back, it is easier on his shoulders, and found Entrapta shifting beneath there blankets to lay against him. She rests her head on his shoulder and allows him to hold her in one arm. Contact and trust. All the while her hair wraps around him, holding him in turn. Entrapta has control of these situations. Her tactile sensitivity kept in check by the fact she has command of the contact. It's a rather vulnerable place for Hordak to be in and at first it made him tense. Though he always refused to admit any discomfort. Over time though he has learned to be comfortable wrapped in his Beloved's strange embrace. He has learned trust. It helps her touch is soft on his own sensitive skin. Most often this will be the arrangement at the end of particularly successful or pleasant days, or after more intimate… experiments have been conducted.

On occasion, generally when Entrapta has been filled with emotions she is having trouble parsing due to events of the waking hours, she will gently pull at Hordak with her hair. The Lady will guide him to wrap his arms around her and hold her while she bundles herself in her hair and his arms. They do not talk about this behavior much, it is unlike her normal. As far as Hordak has managed to determine it seems that on these occasions her tactile sensitivity is overwhelmed by a desire for some sort of physical assurance. An Etherian trait he suspects. The first time she did this was after a battle with her former friends of the Alliance. Though she showed it to no others Hordak learned that night that there condemnation upset her more than it usually did. He was happy to assure her that she is accepted with him. This has only happened a small handful of times of course. The Lady of Dryl is strong of will, and assured of her choices.

So as Hordak lies awake in the early morning hours and glances over at the still sleeping Entrapta he doesn't move to wake her or give her gentle morning kisses. Those things are not for them. Instead he simply takes his beloved in for a moment. She sleeps without clothing now days. That was not always the case but Hordak's own requirement for soft fabrics on his scarred flesh was beneficial for Entrapta's own sensitive constitution. They shared the blankets tonight. Though nothing more. That has been more common since Hordak's revival in Dryl, making up for lost time perhaps.

The Lord of Dryl gets himself up slowly and carefully, not wanting to risk rousing his Lady, and moves off to prepare for the day. Their chambers in Dryl are honestly not that much different than those they shared in the Fright Zone. Bed, desks, storage, washroom, some personal effects here and there. Relatively simple for those who are technically royalty. Neither of them needed much opulence, relatively, in such a private place. It is the washroom he moves to.

While Lady Entrapta prefers the relatively more controlled environment and pace of a bath for washing herself Lord Hordak is partial to the efficiency, and the feeling, of a shower. Hot water impacting his skin, rolling off of it. It helps him feel cleaner, the burn and feeling of impact of it helps his broken body feel like it is his. It is also more practical for him, not only is it faster but the many neural ports along his body do not need to be made as water tight, there normal water resistance suffices. 

His shower is quiet, and after a simple pat dry he moves to sit on the bench seat set up at the end of their bed. It is this liminal time, in the early hours when the world is still waking, that he can take stock and determine his course. Entrapta will be having her robot painting whatever today. That should clear the mines of Dryl of people, good, Hordak has been wanting to inspect them personally. He also has some decrees to draft in regards to local defense and trade with other kingdoms. It has taken a lot work but the Lord of Dryl has gathered the information needed to rule without, hopefully, causing suspicion. It has to be unlike the Horde on the surface. He nods to himself and stands again, moving to the wardrobe to finish getting ready.

It is as Hordak begins to clothe himself that he notices Entrapta is awake, still in bed, and watching him lazily. Her expression is one of quiet contentment. A small smile and soft eyes. She must have only just woken. Her mind not yet moving at its full speed, not yet filled with ideas and experiments. Likely she was woken by the sounds of him preparing himself for the day, or however long he stays awake this time. Hordak offers her a smile in return, and thinks that he should get her a gift of some kind. What would she like? Perhaps finish the hybrid bot design he had been trying to construct before he was given political power over Dryl. She would like that. The use of first ones technology for their power has proved a security vulnerability, retrofitting with Horde power technology will be more secure.

The Lord of Dryl moves over to the bedside, and a tendril of Lady Entraptas hair snakes up to squeeze his hand. "Take your time waking My Beloved." The Lord speaks gently, lifting the hair up to kiss it with both a hint of love and respect. "I will likely be in the lab when you are up. I have preparations there."

Entrapta just nods and lets her hair fall back down, still half asleep.

Hordak watches for a moment before exiting their Chambers.


	4. Simple Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprisingly avoidable issue crops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a headcanon submission I was sent on my tumblr. Thank you for that inspiration.

"Sorry about how Glimmer was the last time we were here." Bow speaks with only slight awkwardness. He has returned to Dryl, alongside Scorpia and this time there third is Princess Perfuma. To Entrapta this constitutes a far superior social group. Not that any social group is particularly great.

"Oh it's okay! I don't even remember what she was mad about!" That's a lie, but Entrapta doesn't really want to get into it. The Lady of Dryl is currently deep in one of the Horde bots delivered to her kingdom recently. Nominally they are supposed to be painting them, and everyone else actually is, but on contact with her bot Lady Entrapta immediately began to tinker. She was enjoying herself and Emily needed a friend.

"Well if you say so." Bow sighs. His own bot was actually just respectfully being painted in the colors of Dryl. Mostly purple. Simple but effective. There's a good chance he'll get to a second one soon.

"Harmony, Bow, if Entrapta is okay than we are okay." Perfuma declares as she looks up from her bot with a smile and clasped hands. Perfuma was okay, her opinions of Entrapta seemed much the same as the first time they worked together and that was okay. Better than many in the Alliance. Not as good as Bow or Scorpia though. Entrapta took note of the many flowers being painted on the bot under Perfuma's care. That seemed very on the nose, even Entrapta could see that. She will name that bot budd.

"Yeah Bow! We're all here as pals to paint some bots! Don't worry yourself over nothing." It was Scorpia who finally interjected. Entrapta wasn't even sure what was going on with Scorpia's bot anymore. It had started promising with just a red coat over the horde green but now crude drawings have begun to appear. Entrapta will have to take some time to examine them and figure out what Scorpia's hieroglyphics could mean later. Every interaction with Scorpia was something of an interpersonal roller coaster. A positive one though, like a well maintained roller coaster.

They had been at this bot painting affair for awhile now, and not just the four of them either. Entrapta's vague plan to get the kingdoms people in on this project had been a success, largely due to the valiant efforts of that guard she told to ready the bots for painting, and from her Hordak. The guard had done an objectively good job readying the bots using paper to cover parts that shouldn't be painted and everything. Then when word began to spread of the project Hordak took the time to work out a schedule and proper event plan with Entrapta. As it turned out ruling the Horde for so many decades gave Lord Hordak some experience in event planning. 

The Alliance trio had moved on to some new topic that Lady Entrapta honestly couldn't care less about when she noticed Imp land on top of Perfuma's bot. Rather, she noticed Perfuma let out a short yelp of surprise which caused her to actually look up. 

"What is THAT!?" The flower princess was currently loudly exclaiming, her fragile harmony broken.

Scorpia is frowning and lets out a simple "Ah man I hate that thing…" but seems strangely nonplussed by the creatures presence.

It's Bow who actually asks the pertinent question. "Entrapta… what is that thing doing here?" He had reached for his bow, eyes darting around.

Entrapta quickly gets up and moves over to Imp. "I found him in the Fright Zone and took him home! He was Hordak's… pet… thing… and we bonded when I was there!" Not really a lie, she just fudged the part where imp is still Hordak's pet thing. "He never did anything wrong, so he didn't deserve to die there." That kind of is a lie, Imp is actively sadistic. 

Right now though the strange creature has an expression of concern. It's glancing between the Alliance members warily, then back at the castle. It wants to say something, some recording that it can't repeat in front of the guests. As she eyes it Entrapta picks up on that much, and if it won't repeat what it has stored out here then that means Hordak said it.

"I have to go!" Entrapta suddenly says! "I left him in the lab if he's here there might be a problem!" Again not quite a lie.

Bow and Scorpia are both standing now, and the young man speaks up! "We'll go with you!"

"No that's quite alright! I can handle it! Just an experiment that might be going funny! Watch Emily for me!" Entrapta yells as she bolts toward the castle! Imp flying after her! 

Perfuma looks shocked and is actually about to pursue when a claw gently grabs her shoulder. She looks back to see Scorpia staring sternly at the castle. "If we go in there without Entrapta we might never get out."

"...excuse me?"

Bow just sighs, and Emily walks over and starts bumping into the trio. She's being a distraction. She's being helpful.

Entrapta is already long gone, entering the castle and speaking sternly to Imp who's scampering beside her. "What do you have?" The creatures mouth opens and Entrapta is met with the mimicked sound of something being knocked over, a retching sound, and Hordak cursing quietly. 

"Take me to him. Now." Imp accepts her authority and takes the lead. The creature wishes to see it's master well, but over time it has also come to see Entrapta as a viable master as well. Luckily for them as they run its ability to navigate the labyrinth is unmatched.

Hordak is soon found, he's in one of the many halls, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Entrapta's brow furrows. "Hordak!" She calls as she approaches.

The Lord's eyes shoot open and he turns to her. "Entrapta." He growls out. She's heard this before, stubborn fool is about to try and brush her off for no good reason. Luckily Entrapta has won this particular battle every time she's encountered it.

"You are unwell. Explain."

"I am fine."

"Imp doesn't lie." There's a pause. "to us." She adds.

Hordak growls, red eyes shifting to the creature which is currently peeking around Entrapta's legs. "Digestive trouble." He finally says.

Entrapta quirks her head now, that was odd. "Your digestive system should be fine. The last diagnostic I examined showed all parts displayed green…" her mind is churning through the data now.

"As I said I am fine." His tone and expression has softened. Hordak cannot keep up his gruffness with Entrapta as long as he could with others, and as the defensive facade drops she can catch the true reasoning for his behavior.. He's embarrassed, that is why he was immediately defensive and hostile. Hordak's mannerisms were the only ones Entrapta had real insight into. While other people confuse her and elude her understanding the patterns of Hordak's behavior had long been deciphered. She has spent time with him, she has studied him. 

The gears turn. Digestive problem. Embarrassed? Why? He made a mistake. Hordak hates to reveal his mistakes. What mistake? Ate something bad? Silly thing to be embarrassed over. What has he eaten? 

Entrapta freezes. What has he eaten? They've been together again for almost two months and what has he eaten? He's picked at her tiny food. Sipped fizzy drinks. The drinks more than the food. The ruler of Dryl digs deeper into her memory, what was his diet before? They never discussed food much. She's seen him drink standardized pouches of something, some red drink, she assumed a supplement for his species. She's seen him eat animal matter, meat, barely cooked. He hasn't really had either since arriving here.

"Missing dietary requirements, your digestive tract is starting to malfunction." She speaks quickly as it comes together, then she looks back up at him. "You're starving?..."

There's a pregnant silence before Hordak nods. "I did not realize it was as much of a problem as it is until today." He states slowly. "earlier symptoms were hidden by my recovery, and I believed my diet here was… sufficient… when combined with my recombinator." The part of his modified digestive tract that recycles certain waste products into usable molecules, the part that allows him to go so long without eating normally. "My body triggered nausea today as I was logging my observations of the mines, to alert me of the problem." Hordak's expression has become difficult to read, which means he is trying to refrain from showing emotion. In front of Entrapta that means embarrassment, shame, or both. He must think this is a very stupid mistake to have made.

The Lady nods, "how were your planning to rectify this?" She asks quickly, analytically.

"When you were done with your public engagement I was going to bring it up."

A moment of silence is shared between them. This is a lot. A failure on both of their parts to be sure but admittedly more his. Entrapta understands this failure well though. She has forgotten to eat, sleep, to take care of herself, as she got to engrossed in her work. Many times it has been Hordak who has brought her food, carried her to bed, guided her to a bath. It can be her turn to do so for him now.

The Lady of Dryl reaches out with her gloved hand to take his own, turning to walk and lead him through the castle. Lord Hordak accepts her hand and her lead. "You eat animal matter. Meat. The butcher is closed today for the event but I can ask him as his ruler to get us something suitable." Her mind is turning, solving this problem.

"That would help in the immediate, yes, but it will be a large change in behavior in the long term to keep that up. The kitchen staff will realize something is amiss as well when none of the meat is brought to them." Lord Hordak is working on this properly now as well it seems. Entrapta's own quick shift into solution hunting often brings out his own problem solving mentality.

"Perhaps we can synthesize that supplement you would drink in the Fright Zone!" The Lady says that quickly as she remembers it again! That could be a solution!

"Supplement?" Or perhaps not a solution?

She looks back with a quirk of her head. "Yes. The red fluid from the pouches. I saw you drink from those many times." How could he forget about that.

Lord Hordak of Dryl pauses in there walk, staring for a moment. Then, apparently failing to conjure any other response, he lets out a subdued but genuine laugh. "My Beloved, that was blood."

Entrapta turns and stares at Hordak for a moment. An unexpected response. "Blood? Really? From what!?" There's no shock or horror just curiosity now. Fascination. How does that work? Can he subsist off just blood?

"Multiple sources, the blood of most Etherian animals has the substances I require. There are only a few that are incompatible." He admits, quirking his brow in that way he does when Entrapta begins to get… Entrapta… about something. 

She grins, an idea coming to her, and they change direction! She was originally going to lead him to there Chambers and make him rest like he would do with her in reversed roles but now the Lady has a plan! "That's perfect! I'm an Etherian animal! I have lots of blood! I can spare some!" 

"Out of the question! Entrapta you will not bleed yourself for my benefit! I will not allow it!" He barks out this response quickly. Protective behavior, indicative of emotional investment in her. It's sweet and makes the Lady of Dryl smile and flush just a little. Unfortunately for Hordak and his illusions of authority in this situation Entrapta has now thought about this solution.

"It's fine! I've bled plenty! It makes the most sense! I'm already here. It'll be fast so I can get back out into Dryl before to long. We don't have to bother the butcher on his day off. It gives us time to figure out what to do in the long term! It's a very sound plan." When a plan is good the pros often fall into place very quickly. The cons are negligible. She'll have to bleed herself, but that's nothing. The way she was pulling him along also made it clear that what Lord Hordak will and will not allow in regards to Entrapta is as meaningless here as it was in the Fright Zone.

"Fine." He grumbles out. Entrapta smiles and leads her Hordak through the castle back to their lab where she can bleed herself in a controlled environment. Lord Hordak does not look particularly pleased at this turn but he does not object any more. Entrapta likes that, even when he has personal objections Hordak can quell them in the face of reason. At least with Entrapta.

It isn't long before Hordak is downing the Ichor of life siphoned from Lady Entraptas body. It appears to relax him almost instantly. Likely his body is sending him approving signals. "You were correct. This will tide my body until a solid meal can be acquired." A thank you if there was ever to be one. It is enough for Entrapta, she understands his meaning.

Entrapta is grinning as she wraps her arm up in some bandage and pulls her glove back on. "If you haven't already we should experiment with different sources to see what is best for you. I theorize that a mixture from multiple creatures will create the optimum nutrient balance." She babbles happily. "I really want to work on this more but I should get back outside Bow and Scorpia and the Flower One will worry and they might come into the castle..."

"Princess Perfuma. Is the flower ones name."

"Yes her!" Entrapta hops up! Then marches out! "I'll be back later! You rest up!" Hordak just nods to the Lady and let's her go without protest. Entrapta really can't wait to get back and experiment with this new field of study more. 

First though, Alliance stuff, and Dryl stuff. Entrapta bursts back outside and walks right back over to her friends! Friends? Friends. Waving "Hello I'm back!" 

Perfuma looks relieved! "Entrapta! Is everything alright! You ran off so suddenly…"

"Yes! Everything is alright! Now! I had forgotten about a variable in an ongoing experiment which almost made it fail but that has been rectified!" All Technically true! Entrapta is great at not lying! She has this ethics thing down pat. 

"what kind of experiment is it?" Bow asks, looking and sounding genuinely curious. 

"... Fuel sources! For bots! I'm experimenting with fuel sources!" That was about half lying by Entrapta's metric. It's fine though they'll never know. 

She has to keep lying for the rest of the visit after that, luckily she's also very good at lying now days.


	5. Meeting the Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Hordak of Dryl has an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I had planned but here we go!

Dryl needed to strengthen its economic importance to the other kingdoms. This was the conclusion Lord Hordak had come to in his studying of the kingdoms affairs, and now that he had taken control of the political side of things it was among the primary things he was aiming to deal with. In isolation Dryl could survive on its own just fine, but Dryl is not on its own.

Historically the kingdom had been in relative isolation though. Dryl is in a remote location that is difficult to get to. So much so that in decades past Hordak had forgone attempting to take Dryl despite its mineral wealth simply because the logistical costs were not worth the reward. That is until Entrapta joined the Horde and sold her kingdom out, making an occupation far simpler.

Now days though? Dryl is in the eyes of the other Princesses, and there are tensions. Entrapta's history, and what the princesses would call her strange behavior, has suspicions brewing. Not even to mention the rumors that Dryl has been taking in horde refugees in violation of the extradition treaty with Bright Moon. Lord Hordak would of course know nothing about such things, but if the people of Dryl wanted to discreetly extend an offer of help to soldiers that no longer have a home… well he is in no position to condemn them is he?

So with the war winding down Dryl's claim to security among the Princess Alliance, the technology and weapons it provides, are going to become less important and Dryl's place among equals less firm. So currently Lord Hordak finds himself walking the castle halls in the dead of night pondering these things as he reads over some documents on a data tablet. 

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know anyone else was lost in h-" the voice is not Hordak's, it's not Entrapta's either. Lord Hordak looks down and spots a shorter Etherian woman with blue hair. Pierced ears. In some sort of white coat and oh- he knows this one. Kitchen staffer number three. That is of course not her name but he truly does not care what her name is. She's staring up at him in shock and horror, stammering the first syllable of his name. This is less than ideal.

Then she screams and turns to run, Hordak lunges forward to grab her by the throat and perform a quick choke-out with his talons. He does not have to. The moment he touches her she faints. The secret Lord of Dryl stares at the now collapsed kitchen staffer on the ground with an expression of perplexed amazement. "Pathetic." Is all he can get out at her terrible display. 

With a sigh Hordak hefts her up and tosses her over his shoulder. The moment he had seen her he considered killing her. A quick slice through the neck with his talons, she wouldn't even know what happened to her. Unfortunately she was one of Entrapta's kitchen trio, and not only would her disappearance be noticed it might negatively affect the reliability and quality of Lady Entrapta's meals. She is already such a finicky eater it really isn't worth the risk without the Lady's personal input.

Unfortunately Entrapta is asleep, so Hordak opts instead to just carry the poor woman to the lab and tie her to a pillar for the time being. Then immediately rub his shoulder because even though his body is very strong by Etherian standards without his armor he really does feel the effect of his many years of suffering injuries after carrying her here. "Another project. New armor." He speaks to himself as he takes a moment to rest his body. 

It's a good twenty minutes later when Hordak realizes the girl is still unconscious. Did he manage to kill her with fright? The Lord rises and moves to check on his prisoner, squinting at her sprawled out form. She's breathing, so not dead. He leans down, pokes her, and she mutters something.

She's asleep.

Her fainting spell turned into just sleeping somehow. Etherians truly are ridiculous things. With a growl of annoyance Hordak decides to leave it be. Better to let her lay there asleep than to have her awake and bothering him. Lord Hordak shakes his head and returns to his favored seat in the lab to continue his reading and plotting.

It is a few hours later when the staffer awakens. Lord Hordak has since set his political work aside to let his mind simmer on the ideas he has, the best one's will stick out after some time on a different task. As he's wiring a horde designed battery stack into one of Entrapta's old robot models his ears pick up the sound of the young woman moving. "Ah, are you awake?" 

The blue haired chefs assistant jolts in shock, then realizes she's bound and begins to try and wiggle in a panic. 

"Even if you got free what would you do? Get lost while I simply recapture you?" Now Lord Hordak looks up and over at her proper. Red eyes examining her with vague disinterest as she struggles.

"I was trained! Trained to fight! By the rebellion!" It would seem she has a voice again.

"Not well enough to take me." His words are plain, straightforward, entirely true. Even without his armor this woman offered no threat. That gets her to look back up at him though, freezing in place once more.

"Y-you're H-hordak…" oh this was going to be infuriating.

"Yes I believe my identity is well established." 

Somehow the little weakling seems to get more scared. "Y-you're dead!" Yes it would seem Lord Hordak will indeed have to trudge through both stammering and the obvious.

"Only ever partially." Now Hordak returns to his soldering work, no point in giving this imbecile his full attention.

It takes a while before the woman works up the courage to speak again. This time it's more interesting. "...What did you do with Lady Entrapta?"

Lady.

So she has proper respect for the Lady of Dryl, at least enough to use the title Entrapta prefers. No prompting. Hordak can appreciate that. Proper respect can be hard to come by. "I put her to bed a number of hours ago."

"YOU KILLED HER?!" Oh she's screaming, and also coming to her own conclusions apparently.

Hordak growls and looks over angrily. "Silence!" She makes a small 'eep!' sort of sound and shuts her mouth. Then she apparently remembers that 'she was trained! By the rebellion!' and looks at him defiantly. Hordak could almost laugh at that, she really needs to pick a demeanor.

"The people of Dryl will get revenge for thi-"

"Do not be so moronic, I was speaking literally."

Now there is an awkward pause before she replies. "L-literally? So you mean.. "

Now he sighs and rubs his temples. "I mean I took her to our chambers and helped her get ready for her sleep cycle."

The silence is heavy. Lord Hordak swears he can almost hear the squeaks of whatever puny rodent powers this woman's brain as it pushes itself harder than it ever has before on its wheel.

"Our Chambers?..."

He nods "Yes, as in shared."

Perhaps he broke her and now her mind is having trouble forming any complex thoughts. She definitely looks like that might be the case. She just gapes, trying to grasp at whatever logical response she can muster. Admittedly this entire situation is beyond a kitchen workers pay grade.

"She will be up again in a few more hours. That is what we are waiting here for, I do not care to make a unilateral decision on the fate of a member of Lady Entrapta's favored kitchen staff." Hordak adds as he once more returns to his physical work. The Young woman's fear once again silences her. There's a good chance this bot retrofit will work which will in turn remove a rather glaring security vulnerability in the form of the first ones crystals powering many of Entrapta's old designs, and Hordak would like to be able to get this done before Entrapta awakens.

"The Bright Moon bombing…" the staffer says quietly after a moment. "When Lady Entrapta blew up the room they had you in… and then ran back here to hide… she…"

"Stole my body and revived me here, yes." It would seem the rodent is managing it's hard work in this woman's head.

"Why would she… after everything that happened…"

"Lies, our relationship has always been respectful. None of that… violent nonsense we told all of you idiots who actually believed such things" He scoffs. It feels good to be able to say that. To be able to tell someone that he and Entrapta are partners, and that they're idiots for thinking otherwise.

She is silent for a moment now, thinking. Hordak turns to look at her again, her eyes are darting, her breathing is fast. "You've been here the entire time…" she whispers more to herself than to him.

"I have."

Hordak can tell she doesn't quite believe him, or rather she's torn on what to believe. There is a clear conflict in her expression and he might just get to kill her yet. That would be an effective if short term way to acquire a temporary food source, at least.

Then suddenly the lab door slides open. "Hordak! I know I'm up early! But I had the best idea while I was asleep! We can use old horde armor as the exterior shell for new bots!" Lady Entrapta isn't even dressed in her daywear, clad in her pinstripe pajamas instead. As she walks into the lab with Emily and Imp in tow she sees the prisoner "Oh hello! Hordak didn't tell me we were having guests!" Entrapta is beaming.

Hordak rests his face in his palm for a moment, and despite his exasperation manages a light chuckle. Even at the peak of her absentmindedness Hordak does so love this woman. "She is one of your kitchen staff, My Beloved." Though he of course always means it when he calls her that this time it was somewhat to manipulate his prisoner.

The small blue haired woman looks between them in some mixture of shock and horror before settling in on focusing her gaze on Entrapta. "Lady Entrapta please, he ambushed me in the halls and-"

"We literally ran into one another and she fainted." Hordak corrects. "I was going to kill her but she is yours."

Entrapta hmms, leaning in and squinting at the girl. "Oooh! I know you! You're the assistant! What were you doing in the castle at night like tha- WAIT!" There it is. "You saw Hordak! That's a huge security breach!" She looks back to Hordak "No one is supposed to know you're here! The Princesses could find out!"

"Yes, that is the problem." Hordak nods. "What to do with her is your decision, ultimately. I do recommend we eliminate her from the equation however" his voice is cold, calculating. Then he turns back to his hobby project, this is Entraptas problem now.

He can hear them as he works, though he only half pays attention. The staffer pleading. Entrapta going over the pros and cons, the risks involved in any decision. How she doesn't want to risk her life with Hordak, but she also doesn't want to kill anyone over it unnecessarily. Despite the Lady's cheerfulness it's all rather cold and detached. It is difficult to get good kitchen staff for Entrapta, her dietary preferences are incredibly specific and the people who can make what she needs are few and far between. Her time in the Horde had made that very clear. Hordak himself knows of almost nowhere where tiny foods and fizzy drinks are readily available so even losing an assistant in the kitchens could be- wait. That's it 

"Do you know how the fizzy drinks Lady Entrapta enjoys are made?" Hordak suddenly asks. Turning back to the two women. Entrapta was mid sentence and looks at him with a quizzical smile. 

"W-what? Those aren't really my area that's up to-" she's cut off before she can give a name.

"Yes, we know, you are an assistant, but do you know how they are made?" Hordak asks again. Stern.

Again the girl freezes momentarily before nodding. "It's just like… juice… and then we use a machine to inject some air or something into them to make them fizz… We can do it in other ways if the machine breaks though…"

Now Hordak points at Entrapta. "That is an export. The bottled drinks. Very few other places produce them." 

Entrapta's eyes light up "Of course! I always have a hard time finding things to drink in other kingdoms! I have to bring my own!" Now the Lady of Dryl turns back to the staffer. "Oh I see Hordak's other point too! I need the other two in my kitchen full time but you could supervise large scale fizzy drink production alongside kitchen work!"

Hordak nods, smiling. Entrapta always catches on fast.

"L-large scale… fizzy drink production?..." Oh good she's confused again.

Lord Hordak grumbles but explains. "Dryl needs exports other than weapons, if the people of foreign kingdoms enjoy Entrapta's drinks of choice it will make the princesses less able to take any sudden actions against Dryl, should they decide they no longer wish to tolerate your Lady's unique demeanor. Obviously that item alone won't actually be enough to stop anything, but it is a start and would likely throw them off more immediate suspicions."

"We call it our Economic Security Initiative! E.S.I for short!" Entrapta declares! "We could put you in charge and since you already know Hordak is here you can work with him directly which is much more efficient. I love it! I'm glad we got this worked out I'm going to go get dressed!"

And then Entrapta just leaves the lab, no fanfare. Emily follows as always. Hordak watches her go before looking back at the staffer. "Obviously I need assurance that you will not reveal my existence to anyone. If you do there will be… a reckoning."

The poor woman looks back at him terrified again "I'm not even sure what going on anymore!" Honest. "Lady Entrapta threatened me more than you have!"

At that Hordak laughs. "Hardly. Lady Entrapta does not make threats, she simply is verbal with her thought process. If she wished to threaten you than you would not be sitting there uninjured." He nods and glances back at the door. "She is wonderful."

She's wide eyed now.

Hordak regains his thoughts and continues "Regardless. Take some time to think about your situation. If you would like this promotion it would seem Lady Entrapta is happy to give it to you, and so long as you remain loyal and discrete I agree the potential benefits are quite vast. For all of us. Of course Imp will watch you for the foreseeable future if you do take this assignment." He gestures to Imp who's sitting on a nearby table staring at the staffer. "Our secret is very important to us, we enjoy our life together."

She only gives a slight nod. There isn't much of a choice here at all. 

Over the next few days Hordak ends up helping her hammer out a work schedule for her to let her keep working under the castles head chef, the green haired woman if Hordak remembers correctly, as well as overseeing the creation of their new export. He hates to admit it but it is nice to have someone else to interact with. Even if her near insufferable stupidity makes him yearn for Entrapta's company ever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. It really helps keep me going on this. That good old fashioned release of dopamine and serotonin.


	6. How We Work - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta learns of a development in the Fright Zone from the Princess Alliance and offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a micro-arc!

It's not that the princess are inherently boring, it's just that they insist on being so much less interesting than the places they meet in. That was the reasoning Entrapta gave herself as she mostly ignored the Alliance meeting going on around her, instead focusing on the holographic display table before her. She so rarely gets to come into Bright Moons war room and every time she needs to collect as much data on this thing as possible. They never let her touch it, at least not in a meaningful way. 

Entrapta does pick up pieces of the discussion going on though. Fighting with Horde remnants and holdouts here and there, Catra making angry demands about the treatment of former Horde soldiers, some sort of unexpected explosion in the Fright Zone and reports of occupying forces getting sick. Wait what was that last one?

"Sorry! What was that about an explosion?!" Lady Entrapta's head shoots up, looking over the table. People seem surprised to hear her speak. Admittedly she is often not even invited to these, and when she does come she spends most of her time trying to subtly pry open this holo-table.

Catra is glaring at her, even after all this time still an angry feline person. "Like I JUST said Entrapta, there was some sort of explosion beneath the Fright Zo-"

"Where? You said something about people getting sick? Show me where it was!" This was actually interesting! If she was right about this than she could possibly gather so much data!

Before Catra can leap across the table at Entrapta for interrupting her twice Perfuma interjects. "Um, Entrapta, perhaps you could let Catra finish."

"Oh no, it's fine Perfuma. Lady Entrapta can interrupt whoever she wants. Clearly." Catra hisses out. Oh she called Entrapta Lady, nice of her. Most of the princesses don't like to.

Adora reaches out to touch Catras arm and lets out a quiet "Catra…"

The former force captain is bristling but Entrapta barely notices, she's reached out to move the map and is examining the markers placed on the holographic representation of Etheria. "Here right? The blast was in this area?" Adora nods at her which is all Entrapta needs to continue. "People are getting sick? Describe it."

Despite Catra's apparent anger at Entrapta's absent minded rudeness the rest Alliance council are mostly wearing expressions of worry now. Adora finally speaks up after coaxing Catra to sit back down and calm herself.

"Nausea, headaches, things like that have been reported. Do you know what this is Entrapta?" The Princess of Power responds carefully.

"Yes! Probably anyway!" She sounds gleeful. "Partial failure of the Fright Zone's primary power generators. One of the reactors is suffering a minor breach I think! At least that's the most likely scenario based on the location and what has been described."

"Generators? Like what you helped Hordak make?" It's Glimmer who asks, arms crossed. Bow is next to her but seems to be looking over some of his own documents now.

"Oh no, nothing like the portal generator." She waves a hand to dismiss such silliness. Leave it to Princess Glimmer to not even try to begin to understand the work she did with the Horde. "That design was to produce massive amounts of power in short time spans. The Fright Zone's main generators are for steady power over a long time!" She hmms "It has to be a minor beach though. The affected area seems very small!"

Bow looks up now. "That's small? What happens if there's a major breach?..." It would appear Bow piecing the implications of this together. Clever Bow, Entrapta really should invite him over to see the work she's done on her Bots he'd probably love it.

"Oh the Fright Zone will be uninhabitable for a few hundred years probably!" There's gasps around the table. "This shouldn't have been able to happen though the reactors have safety features! Automatic shut down and such things, Hordak showed me them up close!" Entrapta can't help but smile. It was a really lovely evening. She had wanted to see the core of the Fright Zone as part of her power grid redesign. So Lord Hordak showed her it's heart. He explained it to her, how the generators worked, how they could go for decades without needing new fuel. 

"What?! Why would that happen?!" Bow suddenly shouts. "Why are they even making people sick!?"

"Oh they use this special fuel that can make people sick, makes tech go funny too. In a catastrophic failure scenario the toxic dust spreads out and makes the land poisonous!" Entrapta knows she's probably sounding too excited about that but it really is exciting. How did the safeties fail? How long can it operate damaged? What will the specific effects be on the Fright Zone? How will the Alliance and Horde Remnants react? "When we were designing the new power grid Hordak and I went over everything though…" 

"Yeah okay we get it you were sleeping with the enemy." Catra's quip is met with another hissed out 'catra!' from Adora which does nothing to stop the cat from continuing "How do we fix it?" 

"Oh! Good question! I don't know!" In this situation the Lady of Dryl decides that honesty is the best policy. She really doesn't know without getting more information.

There's a collection of noises from around the table. Frustrated groans and worried murmurs. Luckily Entrapta realizes she should follow up.  
"At least I don't know yet! I need more data! And to consult my records in Dryl! Oh I can check now if we want to take a break! I can have one of my staff go check the records and tell me what's there!" She smiles at the assembled alliance representatives, at their mixed expressions.

Entrapta gets her recess. 

The Lady leaves the castle entirely, can't risk anyone spying on her in that unfamiliar territory. Emily is by her side again, watching and scanning for any undesired guests. The Alliance doesn't let Emily in the war room, it's kind of ridiculous really Emily could just blast her way in anyway. In all honesty it does not matter, Entrapta just likes having Emily around. The robot always makes the Lady feel better, safer, a true companion. One of only a few Entrapta has ever had.

Now Lady Entrapta is contacting her other true companion with her multi purpose data tablet. It takes a moment before Hordak answers, he's in a hall somewhere in the castle. "Lady Entrapta, is everything alright?" He glances down at his own tablet as he speaks, he is walking. There is the slightest hint of concern, Entrapta recognizes why. This is nonstandard and nonstandard communication is generally indicative of unexpected events.

"Oh yes! Well no! Kind of?" Entrapta glances around herself, making sure no one is eavesdropping. Emily is on guard but there is a certain reassurance in checking for one's self. "One of the Fright Zone reactors seems to have suffered a breach. The other members of the alliance didn't seem to really understand the potential magnitude of the incident until I told them though. Or that the explosion they detected beneath the Fright Zone and their soldiers getting sick were connected."

"A breach?" Now Lord Hordak sounded incredulous as he cuts through Entrapta's rambling. She doesn't mind, she knows he hears what she's saying but desires to get to the most interesting parts. It's something Entrapta can relate to. "The reactors should not even be active at this point. They cycle down after two missed maintenance check-ins you know this." Despite this assertion it's clear that he's thinking about this, and changing his course to head toward their lab.

Entrapta shrugs. "That was my thought! But they reported an explosion from underground and people stationed near the epicenter are getting sick! Sounds like a reactor breach to me!" 

Lord Hordak nods on his side of the line. "You are likely correct. We have run safety tests on the reactors before this should not have happened though." He's repeating himself. She can see the thought in his expression. Processing. "Unless…"

"Oooh! Sabotage!" Entrapta claps her hands together, shifting her tablet into her hair. It's easy to come to the same conclusion. "Exciting! Who would do that though?"

"No way of knowing. Someone who does not wish the alliance to have the Fright Zone presumably. A sentiment I can agree with, personally."

"I offered to help them but if you'd like I can say there's nothing I can do! I'll get a lot of data either way!" Entrapta smiles into the tablet as Hordak glances back down at her. He has an expression of momentary contemplation. Being in a long term committed relationship has taught her that sometimes it's the little gestures like offering to let an entire region of the planet potentially become uninhabitable for decades that really show you care.

"No. You were right to offer aid. Solving this crisis will build much needed trust. Thank you though." Hordak finally replies after a moment of thought. "I'm heading to the lab now to access the Horde database. I assume that is why you called?"

Entrapta nods! "Well also I just missed you." she admits with a sheepish smile.

There's a moment of silence before Hordak replies with a simple. "I've missed you as well."

Then Emily beeps! Proximity alarm. "Oh someone's coming!" Entrapta cuts the line and looks up just in time to hear a voice approaching.

"Entrapta? Is that you? The guards said they saw you come out this way… oh there you are!" Adora. Equal parts fascination and slight loathing well in Entrapta. The woman that ran Hordak through. Also She-Ra which is just plain fascinating. How Entrapta wishes she could open Adora up and see what makes her tick.

"Hello! I'm here!" Lady Entrapta's voice remains bubbly and happy despite her emotions. 

"Hey." Adora smiles a little, a small diplomatic thing. The Alliance warrior has been quite big on being diplomatic lately. When not smashing things as She-Ra. "You didn't have to end your communications for me." She notes. Drat. She noticed Entrapta was vid communicating…

"Oh it's okay they're still on their way to the lab!" Not a lie!

Adora quirks a brow. "who is it? If I may ask. You used to not have much in the way of… people… in your castle. Aside from the kitchen staff." She looks suspicious. Probably the influence of Catra. Adora and the angry feline spend a lot of their time together these days.

Lady Entrapta's quick mind bounces between potential explanations. Kitchen staff makes sense until you think about it. They have no idea how to access her databases. She can't say 'lord hordak' that would ruin everything. Robot doesn't add up…

"My Royal Consort!" Entrapta suddenly blurts! Also not a lie! 

Adora momentarily breaks. "R-royal consort? Like?"

"I share a bed with him when I want to!" The Lady of Dryl nods. "for companionship!" 

Adora sputters. "Oh! I um! I didn't realize you were interested in… or that you had that sort of…" The warrior princess is off her footing. Good. Entrapta's gambit has succeeded.

"Yes well I used to not care about that kind of thing but my time in the Horde wasn't without its own eye opening experiences." Suitably vague.

"I-I see."

"It is a private thing though, neither of us care for people to know who he is. For his own privacy as well as mine." Also not a lie.

"Yeah I um. I can understand that. Don't worry I'll keep this quiet." Adora nods. Entrapta knows she'll almost definitely tell Catra, Glimmer, and Bow. That is fine. Hordak once said every good deception is based in truth. 

"Thank you!" Entrapta smiles. "Anyway did you need something?"

"Oh! Not really I just wanted to apologise for Catra. She's… just wary… you know. She's former Horde too and…"

"Does not trust me. I am aware." Entrapta nods. Perhaps Catra is right not to. Entrapta is harboring Lord Hordak in her castle. Also sleeping with him. Also in love with him. Also she did just consider letting the Fright Zone become uninhabitable as a romantic gesture. But she's not doing those things for no reason! There's science and happiness to be had! 

"Yeah." Adora sighs. Before she can continue Entrapta continues.

"you do not trust me either." Lady Entrapta states it as a fact. "I understand." She tilts her head and smiles. "It's your function. As She-Ra. So don't worry I understand! I do need to get back to this work though! I'll see you in the war room?"

"Um. Oh. Yeah… see you there..." Adora doesn't seem sure how to really respond to that, so she has no choice but to follow Entrapta's lead and leave the Lady of Dryl alone. Social interaction has gotten so much easier ever since Hordak taught her how to treat it like a system that can be manipulated. Entrapta makes a note to thank him for that again.

Once Adora is out of sight Entrapta frowns and pulls her tablet back up to resume the connection with Hordak. He answers immediately. "It was She-Ra." She notes with more displeasure than she realized she was holding.

"Ah. Everything is okay I assume?" Hordak is sitting now, at the labs main terminal by the look of things, reading.

"Yes. The princesses are now aware I have a royal consort in Dryl though. I needed to fabricate a story for who I was talking to." She laughs a bit. "I believe it made She-Ra uncomfortable to think about. I should do a study of that!"

Hordak smirks on his end "How very prudish, not unexpected from a Princess though." He chuckles, then adds "That story could make things easier in the long term for us. Good thinking."

"Thank you! Have you been able to find the database information?" Compliments and chiding the other Princesses is all good fun but they do have work to do.

"Yes. It is nothing we don't already know. The information on the reactor designs and safety systems. Attached operation manuals. I will transmit the data to you." 

"Thank you." Entrapta pauses. "I would like you to go over the information for me." She suddenly says. There is a certain intimacy to having technical information read to you, or doing it in turn. It is a thing that only Entrapta and her Hordak seem to share.

Hordak glances at her through the screen, then smiles just a little. "Very well." He adjusts himself in his seat. "All the reactor units are of standardized make..." He begins.

So when the Alliance meeting resumes Entrapta is ready! "I have consulted the information I have in Dryl and I'm now sure that my initial diagnosis was correct! Some sort of breach has taken place! Quite interesting because it shouldn't be possible!" 

"Well apparently it is possible, can you fix it?" It's Catra who asks yet again. 

Entrapta nods! "Yes! No! Maybe!.... Yes. But I'll need more data! Which means I need to be able to examine it! So I can see specifically what I need to do. It should just be a matter of shutting it down manually but we can't be sure of the state of the control systems!"

"Um, but didn't you say it was very dangerous?" Perfuma asks now. "That the fuel makes people sick…"

"Yes! Exceedingly dangerous! Luckily Dryl has Horde Bots! Those are pretty well protected against this sort of thing so with just a little tweaking we can send Emily and her friends!" Entrapta beams now. She told them she'd make the best use of those bots.

Bow nods "Nice. See Glimmer told you giving Entrapta those bots was the right idea." The young man echoes Entrapta's own thoughts. Glimmer glares at Bow.

"So I'll send bots to gather data then I can probably just slip in and fix it up and get back out and nothing has to explode! More than it already has of course. There's just one thing I need!" 

"And what is that?" Catra asks cooly.

"Hordak's Armor. I know it is still being kept in Bright Moon."

Glimmer starts shouting, Catra follows suit. Negotiations really get going now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your support.
> 
> Feel free to check "the lord and lady of dryl" tag on my tumblr etherian-affairs or ask questions there if you're at all curious about this world.


	7. How We Work - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta has moved quickly after the Alliance meeting, if she is to handle this problem for them it must be done immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Entrapta has a very different view about the danger of any situation she's in.

Everything was coming up Entrapta! Sort of. She had secured Hordak's armor under the pretense of needing to extract access keys stored inside of it as well as the possibility of reverse engineering it into a bot to handle this reactor crisis in case things were too bad for Entrapta herself to go in. Of course neither of those things were true. Entrapta retained all of the keys to the Fright Zone and she could very likely have made a bot if needed without the armor. Though the armor is remarkably advanced and would be a great basis for a bot. She also gets to go in and kill the Fright Zone reactors! Which gives her a great opportunity for more observations of the now largely abandoned Fright Zone! Not to mention learning about how well her precautions will protect her from the stray energies released from the damaged reactors!

Unfortunately not everything was great. Hordak for instance was rather unhappy about Entrapta going into a contaminated zone. He's just overprotective sometimes though. Much worse is Hordak's armor was too damaged to make immediate use of. Not just from Hordak's final battle with She-Ra and Co either. Apparently Bow and other 'Makers' had been given permission to poke and prod at the Horde's most advanced piece of tech. They had done more harm than good. Lady Entrapta was definitely only a tad bitter about that. She was not at all very annoyed at the Alliance for prodding at things they seem to barely be able to comprehend and only managing to damage tech that Entrapta herself could make such great use of! 

Deep breaths had been had. Deep breaths are being had right now as Entrapta trudges through the massive interconnected complexes of the Fright Zone.

Alongside that little caveat acquiring the armor also really puts Entrapta on the spot to get this fixed. Which is why she's in the Fright Zone right now! She and Hordak have had to act fast and it's been only about a day since she arrived home to Dryl. Lord Hordak had taken the initiative and began to modify some of the Horde Bots in their possession to recon the generators before Entrapta had even left Bright Moon, the blue haired staff girl was helping Hordak when Entrapta had arrived back at the lab though. A pleasant surprise. It would seem they can trust her. Imp will continue to stalk her regardless.

Those bots had been very useful to them, giving Entrapta all kinds of useful readings and an overview of the damage to the reactor and the surrounding area. Things looked safe enough. Relatively speaking. Entrapta could slip in, shut everything down, get out. So long as she was quick. Which is what she was doing right now as she went over recent events.

By the time she had made it back to Dryl from Bright Moon, the same evening of the Alliance meeting, the work had been largely completed and Entrapta took over finishing the modifications to the bots while Hordak immediately got to work on making sure Entrapta had the proper gear for the mission they both expected her to be taking on. After a momentary break to compliment Entrapta on her acquiring of his armor, and to comment on its sorry state, of course. Greetings are an important aspect of interpersonal stability. Hordak too was of course only slightly bitter about the armor.

Her Hordak's mood had brightened when she informed him that a protective suit for her would be easy to construct because she had kept her old Lady of the Horde outfit after she rejoined the Alliance. Apparently he had not considered she would still have that. Considering she never wore it anymore, an image to maintain after all, it was a largely sentimental treasure these days. She had not seen a reason to bring it up before.

Entrapta really was fond of the uniform Hordak had given her as the Lady of the Horde. It was more practical than formal which she liked, and actually based upon her normal attire. He had given it to her after a particular nasty injury in the sanctum. A black body glove. Insulated work pants and jacket with flexible armor on them. All properly snug and form fitting so she could retain range of movement and not get impeded by excess material. Heavy boots and thick gloves. It was largely black and red and iron gray to match Hordak, with the Horde insignia proudly emblazoned on her back. Often that was covered though, she took to strapping all sorts of techy bits and bags and pouches to it as she needed them. She had abandoned it out of necessity when she rejoined the Alliance.

Now the former Lady of the Horde wears that uniform once again. Walking through the bowls of the Fright Zone. Albeit the uniform has been modified by Hordak to seal her from the environment here, as much as possible anyway. Thicker armor plates have been added. A modified Horde helmet as well. Very modified. They had experimented with that before, a helmet for Entrapta, and Hordak's newest iteration of the concept worked well enough. It was multiple pieces that fit together around her skull. A form fitting mask, aesthetically not unlike her normal, sealed around her face. A helmet that let her pigtails be free while still covering her up and keeping her mostly unexposed. Hordak had also replaced the Horde Insignias on the outfit with the crest of Dryl. All the additions made it rather stiff to move in but Hordak was very stern about this. She needed to be protected. After she passed out from exhaustion that night Hordak had stayed awake to work on this for her. The Lord of Dryl was past five days without sleep. Entrapta makes a note to make him come to bed with her after she returns to Dryl again.

"It's kind of toasty down here! The released energy seems to be heating up the metals and the air in this area." She chirps into the open communication line she has with Hordak. He insisted on being with her every step of the way on this mission. There's even a camera on the helmet! Entrapta didn't mind at all, it gave her quick access to any information stored at Dryl. Real time logistical support has definite advantages.

"Quite likely. The robots have noted significant temperature fluctuations from one area to the next." There a pause. "It should have been me doing this." Is Hordak's full reply. He's been like this the whole time. He's seemingly quite worried about Entrapta.

"Not feasible, we've been over this." Entrapta responds quickly. She moving through abandoned corridors with ease now. The lights are all still working. Which makes sense since the specific problem she's here to solve is reactors running when they shouldn't be. She's technically underground but in the Fright Zone it can be hard to tell that sort of thing. The survey bots have been set up as relay points for their communications.

"I am physiologically hardier than you are."

"It would have taken too long to get a shielded suit ready for you. Also I won't start another war if I'm seen! Also I'm better at gathering information!" Lord Hordak is great at many things but keeping a running log of scientific observations is not one of them! That's okay though because she's not nearly as good at battlefield tactics.

Hordak just grumbles. Entrapta understands why he's like this, so she doesn't really mind, but there's nothing to be done at this stage anyway! Plus she's perfectly safe, she's got this cool suit! There's robots watching her back hypothetically! And she's totally ready to kill a man if the need arises!

"Bot data seems to still be accurate. Power remains stable. The other reactors are compensating entirely for the damaged unit." She notes. "Automated maintenance and salvage units do not appear to be present. Previous Alliance reports have stated that those automated systems had remained active however."

"Breakdown from damage caused by the stray energy release, is the likely cause." Hordak replies.

"Noted."

Their back and forth continues much like this for the duration of Entrapta's journey. The Lady making notes on the state of the area, Hordak occasionally commenting on her notes. It makes it easy to forget exactly what it is she's doing. Eventually though Entrapta is entering the generator complex proper. Most of it is transformers, capacitors, battery stacks, and other support structures made to augment the numerous reactors in the center of this place.

"Assuming the systems are still working properly, something of a large assumption, the automated shutdown can be initiated system wide in the primary control Nexus." Hordak notes simply. He sounds pensive. "The emergency override as well."

"Heading there now. Ooh did you change things after I left?" She asks as she makes her way to the reactor control nexus. There's stairs and ladders to climb to get up to it. Some of the paint in these corridors looks new. Also there's more for extinguishers!

"Minor remodeling necessitated by a brawl between captains that got out of hand. They thought doing it here would let such transgressions go unnoticed, the layout is the same."

Entrapta has no issues of note finding the control nexus. It's a simple room filled with terminals and physical switches. Readouts from every reactor. And a large window that takes up most of the walls, overlooking the main generator complex, or the reactor array as the technical manuals sometimes calls all of this. "Okay I'm here! Going to initiate shut down and then I'll try to copy over the maintenance and operation logs." She declares as she moves over to the control terminals, starting to manipulate the switches and keys.

"You are not alone Entrapta. One of the robots in our relay network just sent a proximity alert." Hordak notes. "Finish the work and leave." It's a command.

"Don't worry, everything is under control! It's probably just the saboteur!"

"That… that is exactly why you should finish the work and leave." There's almost a tone of exasperation.

"The standard shutdown systems aren't responding. It's not a lockout they've been disabled. Physically. I'll trigger the emergency shutdown." Hordak only gives an affirmative now. Watching the bots on his end. Entrapta opens a panel on the main control console and hits a button labeled 'scram'. 

Nothing happens.

She hmms and her hair surges forward, tools popping out. Quickly she is pulling open the control terminals and accessing its innards. "Line to the emergency shut down was cut, bypassing manually." With a quick short of the wires the sound of controlled explosions is heard below the control nexus. Then the lights go out.

A few seconds later the emergency low power lights flick on. 

"Why are the emergency lights red? I've always wondered about that!" Entrapta can't help her curiosity even as she moves to attach a first ones power crystal and a data logger to one of the terminals too boot it and start pulling all of it's stored memory files off of it.

"It maintains night vision in most creatures while still increasing visibility. Important in a power failure scenario." 

"Oh that makes sense! Thank you!" 

"Entrapta you should withdraw. More bots have been alerted. Whoever is there is moving to you quickly. You are not expendable."

"It's fine! I've almost got this!"

"I'm afraid you don't." That wasn't Hordak. That was a different male voice. Gruff and thick. In the room with her. Entrapta spins around. A large figure in Horde armor is approaching her. It's hard to get a feel for what he actually looks like beyond big and hair coming out of his helmet. His outfit doesn't look as safe as her own. "Well if it isn't Princess Entrapta. Our very own Arch Traitor."

"What?" Entrapta tilts her head. What is this man talking about? She hears Hordak let out a groan on the other side of the line. 

"You… you were Lord Hordak's consort! And you abandoned the Horde! That makes you the biggest traitor! Arch traitor!"

"Oh! I guess that kind of makes sense?" Steadily Entrapta snakes her hair out along the ground. Who was this guy? Also who came up with a phrase like arch traitor? Obviously this guy but really?

"Of course it does! And now you're here ruining our plans to keep the Fright Zone from the princesses!" He growls. Literally growls like a large animal. 

"Yeah! It was pretty easy! At least this part! Things are still a little bit deadly here but they won't get worse!" 

"Ha! Not likely! I, Grizzlor, will kill the arch traitor and restart the reactors! Etheria will see our resolve!"

"Who?" Entrapta genuinely does not know who this is. Also be can't restart the reactors alone she triggered the emergency shutdown. Explosive bolts fire and force the reactors into a physical configuration that stops them from functioning. Restarting them would take a whole team and days of work!

Someone clearly didn't read the technical manual.

The brute speaks again! Reminding Entrapta he's even here. "G-Grizzlor. Force Captain? I was at most of the big strategy meetings?" He seems momentarily taken aback. 

"I have no idea who you are." That's not even kind of a lie. It's complete truth. 

"A failure, is who he is." She hears Hordak mutter and has to refrain from asking about it right now.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! WE TALKED AT THE OFFICERS FORMAL!" Oh Entrapta remembers the formal! It was a lot like Princess Prom! But kind of better… 

After a long moment of thought Entrapta reaches a conclusion. "I don't know who you are" she repeats. Then her hair wraps around Grizzlor's leg and throws him out the control nexus Chambers large scenic window. He screams in shock as he flies out and succumbs to gravity. The Lady of Dryl, and supposed Arch traitor of the horde, then immediately moves to the main terminal to remove her equipment. She is just collecting titles now days. "I told you everything would be fine." She speaks to Hordak now.

"You did. Though I suspect he was not working alone." He replies calmly.

"Because he was an idiot?"

"Yes" there's a pause now. "It would be prudent if you were to withdraw to safety now. The reactors may be offline but the pre-existing contamination is still a threat." 

"Don't worry! I'm heading out!"

Returning to the surface is a simple enough affair, a bit of stumbling around because things look different under red lighting but nothing Entrapta can't handle. Once she's in relative safety again Hordak withdraws their bots and ends the open communication line.

The Fright Zone is very different with all the lights off. "Fright Zone log, unpowered supplement, recommend portable light sources to any Princess Alliance forces in the area."

"Talkative as always Entrapta." Catra! Lady Entrapta's head snaps up to see the angry feline woman approaching her, Scorpia not far behind kind of stumbling in the dark. "Got the job done it looks like." Catra adds.

"Yes! The situation is now stable! There was a minor hiccup but I took care of it. What are you doing here though? Wait! Unless…" The gears turn. The uncountable moving parts of Entrapta's brilliant mind click into place. "It was you! You must have been the Mastermind behind it all!"

Catra's expression goes from smirking self superiority to confusion instantaneously. "Excuse me?"

"You sabotaged the reactors and sent…" oh jeez what was his name… "The large one! To attack me!" Good enough. Entrapta is circling around Catra now, she needs to get out of here! Scorpia is bumping into things and apologizing still. 

"Why… why would I do any of that!?" Catra sounds entirely genuine in her shock and confusion. That must be part of her ploy. It all makes too much sense! Catra's never liked the Alliance or the Horde… 

"Wait Entrapta was attacked!? Are you okay Entrapta?!?" Scorpia is definitely innocent though.

"I am fine! I see your scheme now Catra. It is clever! But you've let me get around you!" Entrapta then bolts off, she has to log this revelation! Compile data to support her hypothesis! Catra is left staring in disbelief. 

 

"Wow Catra… I had no idea you hated the Alliance enough to do something like this…" Scorpia sounds sad, hurt almost, as she finally stands beside her best friend.

Catra gives Scorpia a look that can only be described as a etherial fusion of annoyance and amazement. "Scorpia I am begging you to learn critical thinking skills, because none of what she's accusing me of makes sense."

Scorpia hmms, she has much to think about. Catra just groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for comments and support.
> 
> I wrote this with the idea of the Fright Zone being powered by nuclear fission but I've tried to actually leave what the reactors are vague. Space technology and all that. 
> 
> Questions? Just want some background and behind the scenes knowledge? feel free to check out '#the lord and lady of dryl' tag on my tumblr, etherian-affairs.


	8. Wrist Deep in Your Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak needs some work done. Plans begin to move forward. The staffer gets a name, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surgical fluff is my true bread and butter.

After Entrapta's mission to the Fright Zone things settled back down rather quickly. At least for the most part. The two had a debrief, Entrapta told Hordak of her theory about Catra's treachery which Lord Hordak did not quite believe but was willing to keep an eye on. The Lady contacted the alliance and sent her report. Then normal days continued once again. Normal for them.

Currently the Lord of Dryl was sitting down in a large metal chair, reclined with his right leg propped up. He's reading a mining report, his lower body currently paralyzed. This is because Lady Entrapta is currently hovering over his leg. Mask down, and digging in the flesh with scalpel and forcep and other tools. "We should be able to source most of the materials we need for the Armor from Dryl itself, double checking the reports." Lord Hordak notes. He's pleased about this, it cuts down on the logistics of their project immensely.

"I thought so! The First Ones Tech in the armor and the Tech we've found in the mines are pretty similar! I've theorized Dryl was once situated on a First Ones manufacturing center of some kind!" Lady Entrapta chimes happily as she works in her consorts flesh. "We'll probably need to get some materials from the Fright Zone though. Interface and computer stuff. Those are all Horde based after all. Your tech melding was very impressive!"

"Thank you. Perhaps we can make a request to Scorpia, or Catra, or that Bow fellow to retrieve supplies from the Fright Zone. They all know you have the armor it would do no harm to admit you are working on it. It might even help for them to see you supposedly being honest about it." Hordak was not entirely pleased to ask for help from traitors and morons but it is not as if the two of them could easily enter what is now an exclusion zone. Sure Entrapta technically could but it would raise too many eyebrows and if Hordak did… well… getting caught would be quite the problem.

"Oh good idea! Except not Catra because she is probably an agent. A traitor." Hordak doesn't even get a chance to reply to that before Entrapta continues. "What do I tell them I'm doing with it when they ask though? I do not think telling them that I am repairing and upgrading it for your use will go over well." Entrapta pauses in her work on hordak's thigh as she thinks. Hordak can't actually tell if she's being sarcastic or completely serious. He decides to just assume she's being serious.

"Tell them you are using it as the base for a robot. That is plausible enough." Hordak looks over his beloved. Even with her mask down he can see her mind working, it is in her every subtle movement. Such a sight is one of the very few truly beautiful things upon Etheria. Most of those things are Entrapta. 

"Also not entirely untrue!" Entrapta finally chimes. Resuming her work, starting to bolt metal down around bone. "It's a good thing we snaked the data lines down earlier. This would be much harder to do in reverse!"

Then the lab door chimes. The Lord and Lady glance over at the main lab terminal and see their blue haired associate standing there fidgeting. She's always fidgeting. Hordak finds himself wanting to tell her to get herself together. According to Lady Entrapta her confidence is much higher than it used to be but it was closer to clear to Hordak that could use further bolstering. Especially if she is acting as a direct subordinate of her Lord and Lady.

"Emily can you get that?" Entrapta asks, presumably not wanting to leave her work. She doesn't have forever here after all, they are time limited on such surgeries due to the lack of transfusable blood on hand for Hordak. They have discussed the plausibility of certain Etherian breeds perhaps being compatible but it is a difficult thing to test. Biology and medicine is not actually either of their specialties.

The robot beeps and opens the door remotely. The staffer walks in carrying her files! "Oh! Thank you! I wasn't sure if anyone was in! I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm just leaving these reports for Lord Hord-" she spots them and screams. 

The rulers of Dryl look over quickly! Entrapta jumps and yelps as she accidentally nicks something she is definitely not supposed to nick "What is it?!" Hordak barks as Entrapta starts to frantically work to undo her mistake. The Lord is aware there is a problem but showing concern and interrupting Entrapta to ask about it will not help matters.

"She! You! You're cut open Lord Hordak!" The staffer squeeks out in some sort of horror. "You're awake!"

"Yes that is apparent to everyone. You startled Lady Entrapta simply to inform us of something we all know?!" Hordak is angry now, and Entrapta is too busy doing patch repairs to calm him. This idiot has caused some sort of problem that is likely killing him and simply because she saw something they are both clearly aware of?

"Are you okay?! What is she working on!?" Is that concern? Strange. Hordaks anger ebbs ever so slightly. At least it diffuses to the point that he does not want to strangle the young woman.

"That is none of your concern. Leave your reports and go." He dismisses her. Well he would have but Entrapta gets her micro-clamp down in the correct spot finally and saves Hordak's life.

The moment that's done Lady peaks up and elaborates! "We want to add proper legs to Hordak's armor so we need to implant interface ports in his thighs!" 

Hordak rests his face in his hand with a quiet groan. Now his tone becomes exasperated. "My Beloved I just told her that she did not need to know, and to go."

"Oh. Well. She's our friend so I think she can know." Entrapta notes as she looks back down to continue the work. Hordak sighs again and shakes his head slightly.

The poor staffer is now just looking at the two of them. Rather she is looking very pointedly at Hordak's face and only glances down to Entrapta momentarily. Likely because this waking surgery situation is making her a little nauseous if her relatively pallid complexion is anything to go by. "Um… thank you my Lady?"

"You're welcome!"

Hordak just groans again, then gestures for the staffer to approach. "Bring the reports over."

She hesitates for only a moment before walking over, her eyes wandering to the surgery going on right there. Then those same eyes shoot back up to Hordak's, which makes a certain sense. While terrifying to many people his eyes are not, in fact, open surgery. "D-doesn't that hurt?" She asks as she puts the reports down on the small rolling table beside Hordak.

"No. My central nervous system is currently disconnected from my lower body." Oh she's staring blankly. "I am artificially paralyzed from the waist down." Now she nods. Good she gets it.

"A-ah… and Lady Entrapta you… you… work on people too?"

"Oh of course!" Hordak smiles a little at his beloved's response as he picks up one of the new reports. It's on factory construction. The Lady continues. "I've had to learn a lot about biology for building my robots! Also I've been working on Hordak for ages now! Mostly repairs and maintenance."

"Of his… flesh?" Blue, what Hordak has now decided to call this staffer for convenience, sounds greatly unnerved. Apparently she has never considered that Entrapta might carry a scalpel at all times for a reason.

"Oh of course not! That mostly takes care of itself! I work on all the tech in his body!" Hordak cannot help himself but glance over at Blue now. Wanting to see her reaction.

"Tech in his body?!" The glance was worth it, she appears amusingly confounded.

Lord Hordak chuckles, it's almost a mean thing. Almost. "Yes. What did you think these are?" He taps one of the interface ports on his upper left arm. Really now this young woman needs to consider such things more thoroughly..

"I… I never really thought about it…" honest. Always a good quality in a subordinate. She's glancing around the lab now, anywhere but the Lord and Lady. A mental note is made of her squeamishness. 

Blue's eyes land on the armor. It's currently in it's own corner of the lab, partially assembled on a stand which itself is set on a table. It's hard to figure out exactly what she's looking at though. Really it is Just shoulders and arms of metal but they look almost mangled. "Is that?"

"My armor? Yes." Hordak nods. "We have been repairing it slowly. The arms are very complex mechanisms, and many of the connectors and actuators were damaged in battle."

"And by the Makers Guild." Entrapta chimes in. Hordak's blood very briefly runs cold at the reminder. Possibly literally as Entrapta makes an 'ooh' sound as if she just encountered something fascinating at the same time. Though the slight smell of burning flesh notably points toward the opposite direction in temperature is involved.

"Yes, and them." Hordak states coldly.

Now Blue looks back at them quizzically. "The Makers Guild? Like Bow?... Why would they damage it further?"

"Their attempts to learn from it were clumsy, if I am to be exceedingly generous in my descriptions." Hordak growls a little as he looks over at the armor. "They meddle with things that they cannot understand and make a mess of it."

"They should have asked me. No one knows more about first ones tech and horde tech than I do!" Entrapta adds. Hordak finds himself agreeing, the Alliance's paranoia and politics are no excuse for such blatant bad practices. 

Blue glances between them. "What about Lord Hordak?" She offers. Probing. 

Hordak grins and looks over at Entrapta. "Entrapta is my better in matters of technology and engineering. There are no illusions in that regard here."

"Hordak is superior to me in politics, warfare, and general social interaction! Especially the kind that requires intimidation!" The Lady's voice is happy.

"We strive to be a complimenting partnership." Hordak elaborates, smiling at Entrapta. A tendril of her hair reaches up to wrap around his hand.

Blue's eyes light up at that and she lets out an "aww" followed by "You two really are in love…"

Hordak looks back up at her, staring for a moment. Then he chuckles. "Yes, and it is not something to gawk at."

"Right! Of course! Um I should get back to the kitchen!" She's about to scurry away when Entrapta looks up

"Oh wait! Before you go, could you handle sending a message to the alliance for me? I need to get into contact with Bow." Yet again the Lady returns to the work, so Hordak interjects.

"A simple message, tell him Lady Entrapta wishes to discuss his aid in her project with Hordak's armor." Hordak can see Entrapta nod out of the corner of his eye. 

Blue nods, then bows a little. "of course my Lady." And then "and my Lord. Good um… good luck with the… leg." She then spins around and marches out of the lab.

Hordak watches her go with a modicum of interest. That young woman has been an unexpected boon to his work here. "I believe she has adapted well to the knowledge of my presence." 

Entrapta nods yet again "So far she has been a successful test case." The Lady agrees. "I can start closing you up now, we'll wait to do the other leg so you can walk still!" 

Lord Hordak takes a deep breath and looks back down at Lady Entrapta. "Whatever injury was caused by your being startled is handled then?" Finally he can broach that moment.

Lady Entrapta just nods. "clamped and cauterized don't worry you'll be completely fine! Everything is where it was when I found it! With the addition of the interface port of course."

"Ah. Thank you. Your work is impeccable as always Lady Entrapta." Finally she raises her mask to give Hordak a smile, exactly what he was trying to bait out of her. He does so enjoy her smile when she has done good work. It is one of those few beautiful sights on Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit '#the lord and lady of dryl' tag on my tumblr, etherian-affairs, for background nonsense.


	9. The Beginnings of Long Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak shows the effects of his recent surgery, and Entrapta has a long day ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have because of life.   
> Entrapta is not neurotypical and sometimes it gets to her.

It feels wrong in some way, seeing Hordak actually display the after effects of surgery. Even at his worst, right after Entrapta had revived him, he clenched his jaw and did all he could to hide the pain and weakness from his healing wounds and many surgeries, to walk as if he was invincible. It was reassuring to the Lady of Dryl, it was so very him. So now as Entrapta watches him slowly rise in the dark with the help of a cane and walk on an unsteady leg to begin the day it just feels wrong. Everything feels wrong today.

"Do you need help?" Entrapta asks, her voice is soft and genuine, yet laced with curiosity and the taste of intrigue. She cannot help herself, yes she is concerned for his well being, of course she is. It is just that the way his body handles his recovery is fascinating and could be learned from.

"No. Thank you." Is Hordak's simple response. He couples it with a dismissive wave of his hand. The tone is matter of fact. Not angry or frustrated, simply fact. That is good. Entrapta has logged Hordak's moods and this level of indifference given the situation is good.

It is not as if this entire situation was unexpected of course, or that he moves with any less dignity. There's just no hiding the effects of his most recent surgery, his leg cannot handle normal use for the time being. Still Hordak insists he keep as much of his air of indestructibility as possible. He refused crutches specifically for that reason. Offsetting the weight with a cane was enough for her Hordak. Part of Entrapta wonders why he feels the need to keep up the show. It's only the Lady and Blue that see him. Part of Entrapta knows why he feels the need, at least kind of. The same reason she needs to keep working on her experiments. To cease is to admit the precariousness of it all.

Neither of them are ready for that.

As Hordak disappears into the washroom Entrapta finally sits up. She does not bathe as often as Hordak, though she does more regularly now than she used to. It was good for her health which garnered long term efficiency gains. Back in the Fright Zone she and Hordak had gone over the numbers. Today is not a bath day however so instead she gets up and gets herself dressed. Easier said than done, their chambers are kept incredibly dark in these early hours. It helps Hordak ignore the state of his body, it was the same in the Fright Zone.

Luckily Emily is there to shine a light on Entrapta and her clothes and with that aid the Lady of Dryl gets herself together. Often Entrapta will lay in bed, let Hordak get himself ready first, and then get herself together in the light. Today is to be a long day however, and Entrapta would like to steal this early moment with Hordak. The instant she awoke she knew that she wasn't ready for today.

So when the shower water ceases Entrapta speaks. "Bow should arrive in Dryl today! I'll have to entertain him!" She also decides to pull out Hordak's clothes for him as well. They have managed to get a couple of extra robes of office made that fit his height better, Hordak seemed appreciative.

"Ah yes, Bow." Hordak's reply takes a moment. "Will you be using the lab?" He asks as he presumably dries himself off.

"I don't know! I'll signal if I do! So probably don't get up to anything too involved!" She'd prefer not to have to go into the lab today, she'd prefer to let Hordak have it to himself if she had to be out. Bow is likely to want to see the Armor though, hopefully that can be put off for another day. In all honesty she doesn't want to entertain a guest at all. She would really prefer to be in that lab with Hordak. Why can't they just leave her alone like they used to? 

Another moment of silence from the Lord of Dryl, then he emerges, walking slowly. "I will keep an eye. There are mandates to draft and those can be done anywhere."

Entrapta just nods and moves over to him. Without a word her hair moves to start helping Hordak but his underthings on.

"I can dress myself Entrapta." He states as he starts to move against her efforts. Slight annoyance presenting itself. That's less than good. Mentally Entrapta berates herself, verbal warnings before physical action is basic! Come on Entrapta.

"I know! I want to help though? Can I?" She stares up at him. Maybe if the show of strength is lightened a little at a time they can survive accepting how dangerous this all is. Or maybe they can just be close and it doesn't matter. Maybe Entrapta just wants to be close right now.

It's a long moment as Hordak stares back into Entrapta's eyes. She can't read what's going on in his head, she can't really read anyone anyway. Finally though Hordak nods. Some sort of relief fills the Lady of Dryl. "Very well, but only because I have done the same for you before."

"You help me undress more than you help me get dressed." Entrapta notes! Then pauses for a moment "Was that lewd? I have been told by Princess… Petunia…" That's wrong. Entrapta knows that's the wrong name but she has such a hard time with so many of the princesses. She's resumed aiding Hordak with his clothes.

"Perfuma." Hordak never has trouble remembering.

"Yes. Perfuma. I have been told that I sometimes make comments that can be taken as lewd when I do not intend them to be!" She makes a semi scrunched up thinky face now. Entrapta was trying to get better about her interpersonal communication skills, as she is forced to be social so often these days. It really is hard though, there's all these different connotations any given combination of words can take. 

"To an outsider it would be, I understand your meaning however." Hordak assures her. He's always assuring her. Reassuring her. He's not even from this world and he makes it all seem so easy.

Now silence fills the room again. Entrapta finds herself staring at nothing. Her mind is racing. Why is she feeling so off? Why is she feeling so small and stupid? Entrapta isn't stupid, she hasn't done anything to warrant these feelings. The Lady of Dryl just needs to entertain a single guest. Come to check on her. In return she gets parts for the Armor project. It's Bow, she likes Bow. Spending an entire day having to be social with Bow doesn't need to sound so incredibly stressful and exhausting.

Suddenly a hand is on Entrapta's cheek. No verbal warning before physical action. Hordak made a mistake too. She jerks back into the present. Hordak is looking down at her with some concern on his face. "Entrapta? Are you alright?" Or maybe he knew it would return her mind to the current moment, in which case no mistake.

Is she alright? Entrapta isn't even sure right now. She needs to assess. She is not injured, she is not not sick. She is perhaps feeling too much anxiety but that is not a threatening issue. "Yes! I am okay overall! I was realizing that I am feeling more anxiety than is warranted for today's events!" 

Hordak nods slowly. He still looks concerned, but now he pulls his robe on properly. "You should have a few hours until Bow arrives yes? Let us enjoy a morning meal together and go over the plans for my armor upgrade again. I had some further questions and would like to go over the measurement numbers with you for the leg actuators." 

Lady Entrapta perks up more now! Plans, numbers, those are things that sound comfortable. Nice. Oh if she refreshes on it all before Bow arrives she can repeat it to him later! That should take up a few hours and will be very easy! "Yes! Let's do that!"

So a few hours later, as Entrapta shows Bow around the new industrial sector that Dryl has been carving into the mountain it is positioned against she ends up rambling not just about all the work that is going into bringing delicious fizzy beverages to all of Etheria but also about the Armor that Bow actually came to learn about. She speaks quickly, with adoration for the project she is working on. The partial lie is that it’s being converted into a new bot, a prototype for a future generation that will be based upon it, but Bow will never gather that this isn’t entirely true from what she tells him. 

It’s only a partial lie anyway, the Armor itself is for Hordak but all the work they are doing on it will be used in the next generation of Entrapta’s robot designs. It’s an easy segway for her to slip into that discussion as well. Physically based on Hordak’s armor, mentally based on the emergent yet still loyal properties that came out of Emily. It is while talking about this that Entrapta herself realizes the rather poetic implications of it all, Entrapta and Hordak’s separate work converging in so many ways. 

Bow of course does not come to any of the same realizations as Entrapta and in all honestly doesn’t seem to entirely understand the complexities of what she’s working on other than the new industrial district. Bow is smart, but he’s not Entrapta and he’s not Hordak. Complex robot design melding Drylian, Horde, and First Ones tech into one unified and superior whole is not really his area of expertise. 

So the day isn’t so bad in the end, and Bow is even kept out of the lab for Hordak. Bow kind of invites himself to Dryl again in the coming days but Entrapta can handle that. She handled today, she can handle any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit '#the lord and lady of dryl' on my tumblr, etherian-affairs, for fun background stuff and occasionally bonus content.   
> Thank you for all of the support.


	10. Trapped and Inadequate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak gets trapped in the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hordak has his issues too.

The boy, Bow, returns to Dryl a few more times in the coming days and weeks. After the initial visit Entrapta seems less unhappy about his presence. A fact Hordak makes note of. The Lady of Dryl takes the time to be among the people of Dryl, to show off the rebuilding and progress the kingdom is making. At least at first. She does have to show Bow the lab eventually.

Hordak works from within their chambers on those days, or if his work directly involved Blue from a room that had been nominally set aside for the staffer to do her industrial overseer work in. The kitchen staffer turned official doesn't seem to mind his presence. At least she is no longer terrified of Hordak, if she does mind him in other ways she does not say it, wisely. Other times he moves through the castle, a dangerous affair with guests about but even without his armor Hordak is confident he could eliminate Bow before things got out of hand.

It is on one such day when he is almost caught. Hordak is currently in the lab, going over inventory and logging what can be scrapped for other projects and what they will be needing more of, but preparing to head into the castle proper. Suddenly the main terminal pings it's warning. Multiple times. Odd, one is sufficient. As the Lord of Dryl is gathering his things he hears speaking outside of the labs door. Oh. That is the reason for multiple pings. They were coming quickly.

With a quiet curse Hordak makes his way to a side door, leading into secondary robot storage for the lab. As he does Entrapta actually discretely hits the door chime as a final warning for Hordak, kind of her. Luckily when she does enter Hordak is tucked away in the side room, making a mental note of the fact they need to add a proper emergency exit that isn't the ventilation system.

This is fine. Lord Hordak needed to take inventory of the units stored in here anyway. They have components that can be stripped and reused. First he needs to take a moment to rest his leg however. Moving that quickly is a strain and he barely used the cane. Bad form overall. 

Then he hears them. Really he could hear them the entire time, Hordak has sensitive ears compared to most Etherian breeds. Rather now in this moment of pause his brain registers them properly. Talking, laughing, discussing. Lord Hordak leans against the wall, and listens while he rests his leg.

Talking about the armor, bot design, Bow brought parts they needed from the Fright Zone. Talk of Bow's own projects and social discussion involving princesses and such nonsense. Mention of a party of some sort being thrown.

Hordak tears himself away from his eavesdropping. He needs to make use of his time trapped in this closet. So he begins to take his inventory, examine bots and see what will be of immediate use. Still his ears wander, and his mind with them. What Entrapta's expression must be like right now. How this is only a snippet of the interactions she and Bow have been having regularly. 

Lord Hordak slowly begins to realize what the emotions welling up in him are. Emotions that have been rolling under the surface for a time now, growing stronger with each visit from the boy and culminating in this moment. They boil now. There are many he knows, anger, annoyance, those familiar feelings. Permeating it all is a core of jealousy.

Jealousy.

Nonsense. What is there to feel jealousy over? He knows the answer immediately. The boy is Young, his body healthy. More than that Bow can exist in the world beyond these walls. He can talk of parties and discuss other people, and there he is making Lady Entrapta laugh.

Jealousy born from inadequacy.

The noises outside change. Mention of heading back out of the lab. Out of the castle. Sound growing distant. The door sliding shut.

Hordak growls and slams an arm against one of the offline skeletal robots. Then he gives out a brief cry of pain. No armor. Just bone on metal. This only makes him angrier. 

As Hordak examines his arm sense returns. He's being ridiculous. He is Lord Hordak, and she is Lady Entrapta. She brought him back from death, risked everything. She was alone with the alliance for months before their plan was completed and he was brought to Dryl, there was no jealousy of this nature at that time. So there is no need for it now.

Yet it is there. What is the optimal solution? Hordak's analytical, albeit angry, mind goes through the potential options. Assassination stands out as particularly final and cathartic. Too dangerous if not absolutely required however. Threatening the boy is right out. Telling Entrapta to stop seeing him? No, that would not only betray the nature of their relationship but would also not actually solve the problem. Hordak and Entrapta are trusted equals. Trust. Of course. Discussion will be the best path to pursue. The core issues can be examined and eliminated as the two have done with so many extraneous variables.

Tonight Lord Hordak will bring this up with Lady Entrapta. Such vulnerability feels weak, but he has trusted her with a knife in his chest he can trust her to see such emotional weakness now. First however he needs to bandage his arm. He may have just bruised the bone if the intense pain radiating up through him is any indication.

So it is that evening as the Lord and Lady retire to bed that Entrapta noticed Hordak's injured left arm. As he takes off his regal robes the bandaged limb is on full display, and the Lady is immediately upon him.

"You have bandages on. New ones. What happened? Was there a problem somewhere in the castle?" She's quick. Analytical. Concerned. It makes sense, Hordak does not sport new injuries that Entrapta was not present for often.

"Carelessness. There is nothing more to it." Hordak replies with a grumble. Then he feels her hair wrapping around his arm and body, tugging him so Entrapta can get a better look. "Release me!" He shouts it. Then he freezes. He didn't mean to shout. He shouldn't shout at her there's no need...

Entrapta does not release Hordak, and he doesn't fight her. Instead she continues her inspection, and decides to address the emotional outburst. "You have not yelled at me in…" a pause for thought. Hordak almost winces at the start of her statement. "Long enough that I stopped keeping track. This is indicative of emotional distress." She has never been intimidated by him. Never cowered from his rage. She has only ever defused it. 

Now Hordak silently aids in get examination, moving his arm to help her get a better angle. He growls quietly at himself, and her emotional analysis of him, before he gives in. So often Entrapta has trouble in social fields, yet in these important moments her analytical abilities guide her true. "The injury was caused by my foolish striking of a deactivated robot I was inspecting. Done in a moment of anger."

She looks up at him now. "What did the robot do? It was deactivated so it is quite intriguing that it could anger you so much."

The silence is heavy for a moment as Hordak stares into her inquisitive eyes. She genuinely wants to know. Not what the robot did specifically, he suspects she knows that the robot was an innocent bystander, but rather what has upset him in general. "... The boy. Bow."

She blinks. "Did Bow do something? I thought I was keeping a good eye on him. I know I had to ping you later than I should have about the lab visit but you had removed yourself in time..."

"He has done nothing. Rather his presence and the time you have spent with him has led me to feel… a modicum of jealousy…" Hordak sighs. That was not easy to get out but it had to be done. 

Now Entrapta looks confused. "Jealousy? Why? I don't understand… about what exactly? Is it his arrows? They are relatively fascinating. Oh or is it something I did? Is it because I have not made you arrows?" The Lady's concern is visibly growing.

"It has nothing to do with arrows Entrapta." Hordak interrupts her. Entrapta's tangents are often endearing but right now they serve only to make Hordak feel more ridiculous for all of this, and to make Entrapta herself upset. "It is a feeling of… inadequacy on my part. Bow offers much that I do, and can share the world outside of this castle with you as well." His tone remains calm. Collected. Like he is simply reading the results of an experiment.

The silence is as lead on their shoulders now. Palpable. Finally Entrapta speaks after a long and tense moment of thought. "Your conclusions are incorrect." She states. "categorically they may seem accurate but you have failed to take the measured levels into account." Now her hair finally releases Hordak, and she takes his hand in hers, and starts to lead him to bed, sitting them down. 

Hordak is silent now. He is not entirely sure what she means but is sure she will get to an understandable restatement eventually. He follows Entrapta's lead, sitting down beside her listening. 

"Bow offers what you do only by category. When the levels are taken into account you will see that he offers very little in comparison." 

Now Hordak quirks a brow. "Elaborate?"

"Bow is clever, quick, passionate about his work. He can understand a fair bit of my theories even." She explains. Hordak starts to feel that well of jealousy again, but it is stopped. "He is perhaps as above the average person as you are above him." Now Hordak blinks, Entrapta smiles up. "You are brilliant, so passionate you nearly conquered the world, and you understand all of my theories! Expand on them! Also I don't care about being out in the world! I want to be here! Working! To be poetic Bow could be considered a pale imitation of you."

Now Hordak smiles a little. His mood lightening some. "Rare to hear poetic phrasing from you."

"I read the basis of it in a romance novel I acquired from Bright Moon!" Entrapta grins. Then realizes what she said and it's her turn to freeze. Some red appears on her cheeks.

Hordak grins now. "A romance novel? I did not know you read such things."

"I don't! It was while we were separated! When I was with the alliance and you were still ruling the Horde!" The Lady's further pause and rapid blinking are objectively adorable. "I think that makes it sound worse."

"That makes it sound like you were lonely." Hordak nods.

"Well. Perhaps I was." Lady Entrapta states with a huff! Then she laughs, and Hordak cannot help but laugh with her. She looks up at him. "I enjoy Bow, I like him and he is a friend. Whenever I am spending time with him though I wish you were there with us." She admits. "that would vastly improve any interaction. Assuming it did not ruin it, I mean. Also! I am falling very behind on other projects with his constant visits. That does not happen with you."

Hordak nods thoughtfully, then finally shifts to lay down. Moving the blankets and shifting to his side of the bed. "Perhaps you should inform him that you are busy and need to have less frequent visits. If you need time to catch up on things." Hordak offers.

Lady Entrapta crawls into bed with Hordak. Tonight she rests against him, head on his chest, body between his torso and right arm. Her hair wraps around the former warlord. Holding him as he holds her. She reaches out to take his left hand in hers. Finally she speaks. "I believe I will do that. For the sake of further honesty and elaboration… it has been so exhausting. Having to entertain a guest so often. I do not care for it." 

Lord Hordak nods, his emotions more positive overall now. Calm really. He truly had been being ridiculous. "I apologize, for my outburst.*

"I know. I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support both here and on tumblr.  
> feel free to visit my blog etherian-affairs and '#the lord and lady of dryl' tag within for fic related stuff. Or just to hang out. I keep it casual in my house.


	11. Fizzy Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta's mental state does not mix well with alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: drinking
> 
> This one was difficult to write. Not for emotional reasons or anything on my end but mechanically.

Things had been going so well since she and Hordak had there talk. She told Bow she couldn't hang out as much which was good for both Hordak's emotional state and Entrapta's own. They discussed plans for alleviating the light case of cabin fever Hordak was seeming to be developing, for helping Entrapta with her own social anxieties. Really everything was coming up Entrapta yet again.

Then Entrapta got invited to a party. A party hosted by Perfuma of all people. Not that Perfuma was actually bad, she was always nice to Entrapta, it's just that they have so little in common. Apparently it was for some Plumerian flower celebration? Or harvest? The Lady didn't even want to go but Bow had nearly begged and it was objectively good for her alliances. Plus it might be a fun event to observe, maybe. There was going to be dancing and watching that is always entertaining.

Hordak had offered to organize a way to bail her out, should she send the signal. In the past the Lady would have just left without ceremony, leaving everyone wondering where she went. In this modern age of alliances and forced interpersonal contact that was less of an option. People would just come check on her later.

So Entrapta really did appreciate Hordak's offer to give her an out, and let him come up with and explain it. It was a simple and elegant idea too. Emily would charge into the party in distress, Entrapta would pull her comm tablet from Emily's storage and act like there was an emergency. It's the sort of idea anyone could think of but Entrapta never would on her own. 

She also later realized it really was a mistake that she didn't actually use that get out of party free card.

The party wasn't really bad, it's just that Entrapta doesn't really get parties, she doesn't get social gatherings in general. The last celebration like this she went to was the Officer's Formal in the Fright Zone and that was very different. Hordak and Entrapta had gone together. That entire night was a brilliant combination of the comfort of conversation with Hordak and the amusing observations of the Horde officers being frightened by the two lovers. They had danced as well. Remembering that made this whole affair seem like so much less.

Things might have stayed at that level, A not bad but not particularly good night, had they not had champagne there. No one but Scorpia really noticed that was the only fizzy drink available, or maybe it's just that only Scorpia was truly aware of how seriously Entrapta took her dietary preferences. In the days of the super pal trio the larger woman had pieced together that Entrapta's 'preference' for tiny foods and fizzy drinks was in fact less of a preference and more of a trait. Something about the tactile sensation of it. Scorpia didn't actually understand but she didn't need to, she just knew that more normal foods made Entrapta feel less than great.

Scorpia, bless her soul, tried to slow Entrapta down. She tried to warn people away from Entrapta as well, for Entrapta became far less nice when inebriated. All those little nagging things, the annoyances, the hurt, the hate, came bubbling up. Though actually spending time with Scorpia wasn't so bad, they complimented each other's clothes and Scorpia was happy to let Entrapta ramble. Entrapta was never really mad at Scorpia. So for a time things are kept under control. 

Tragically, Scorpia's valiant efforts were to no avail in the end. The former force captain for all of her strength and determination cannot save people from themselves.

So it was when Scorpia went off to try and find some way to make water fizzy for Entrapta. Bow and Perfuma approached the Lady of Dryl and asked if Entrapta would care to dance with the two of them. The question was innocent and seemingly well meaning enough, if perhaps curious due to the fact there would be three of them.

The Lady then looked up from her table. Her eyes darting between the two people that seem to be trying to be so nice to her. Right now those kind moments are buried in Entrapta's memory. Lost under a haze of everything she's upset about. So the Lady glares into their eyes with incredulity, and lets out a simple but loud "Why would I ever want to do that?" The tone is unmistakeably less than nice.

The world seems to freeze around them. Scorpia spins around in horror as her ears, attuned to Entrapta's inebriated speech tonight, pick that up. Adora, moments ago giggling at something Catra is doing nearby, also looks over with a quiet 'oh no'.

Bow seems to actually break for a moment. He did not expect that at all. Perfuma looks shocked but manages to step forward and speak. "well we both are fond of you and thought perhaps you'd like to dance with someone since you-"

"Since I what? Don't have anyone? You are incorrect. You're all always so incorrect. So wrong." She laughs a little as she barks that out. It's not a nice laugh at all. Perfuma steps back and her eye twitches involuntarily.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Bow comes back into the fray. "Entrapta you don't need to be… mean. I know you've been hanging out with Scorpia but we just thought-"

"Did you think? I'd be fascinated to know if you actually did! I've been trying to understand all of you for months and I can't figure it out so I'm wondering if you actually do think?"

Bow takes a deep breath. "Entrapta if you're upset about something why don't we just talk about it? You can talk about it." He's trying so hard to be diplomatic. For all is Bow's clever quickness he really never let go of that desire to always try being diplomatic. Right now Entrapta was managing to find it insulting. 

"Oh, can I? Can I talk about it? Will any of you even understand? Evidence says no! None of you could ever possibly understand!" Now the venom really drips. 

Scorpia arrives! Having ran back from the other side of the party! Laughing in desperation! "Haha! Don't mind Entrapta she's just had a little too much to drink!" 

"Only because this stuff is the only thing here to drink." Entrapta interjects bitterly.

"That's not true at all." Perfuma now, finally recomposed herself it seems. "We have many not alcoholic beverages available."

"Entrapta only drinks fizzy things Perfuma…" Scorpia notes.

"This is exactly the sort of behaviour I am referencing! None of you think! Except Scorpia it seems! I have made my dietary preferences clear to everyone in the Alliance on numerous occasions and the only person here that ever remembers is Scorpia!"

Perfuma and Bow look mortified. She's right, they hadn't considered that. Possibly because they did not believe how literal those dietary restrictions are, or possibly just because planning around one person is too much work. Before Entrapta can continue laying into everyone a new voice appears.

"Hey everyone! Sounds like a heated discussion going on over here!" Oh it's Adora. Great. Hordak's would be murderer has come to try and make things all better. 

"Uh. Hey Adora. Yeah we came to ask Entrapta to dance, because we thought maybe she would like the company and…"

"She took offense." Perfuma adds with clear suppressed anger of her own.

"She's just had a little too much!" Scorpia interjects again!

"Makes sense, Champagne's the only fizzy drink here." It's Catra that adds that, walking up behind Adora.

Entrapta almost loses it. "Oh so Catra remembered too?! Maybe it's just Horde members that are smart enough to remember things about people!?"

Adora raises her hands up. "okay I think we can all calm down here! Bow, Perfuma, maybe Entrapta just took offense because… she's not lonely!" 

Entrapta glares at Adora. Her addled mind still sharp enough to piece together some things. Adora actually kept her word and hasn't told the entire world about Entrapta's consort. "Did you actually manage to not tell everyone? Fascinating I did not think you would be capable of it."

"Hey Entrapta chill out." Catra notes unhappily. 

"Someone as explosive and untrustworthy as you shouldn't issue those sorts of commands Catra." The Lady of Dryl shoots back. 

Catra looks ready to lash out but Adora puts an arm around the cat, laughing awkwardly. "Don't worry Catra, like Scorpia says she's just not herself!"

"Wait… what has Adora not told us?" Perfuma asks. 

"Adora interrupted a conversation I was having with my lover!" Entrapta blurts. "My Royal Consort of Dryl. So no I am not lonely. I have a companion, and! We share a bed! Whenever we like! Which is better than dancing! And we do that too! We dance!" It has been some time since they've danced, but they have.

Again things freeze in the air for a moment before Bow speaks. "S-sorry. We just thought that… well I've been to Dryl more than a few times and I've never really seen anyone in the castle."

"It's private!" Entrapta snaps loudly. "And your constant visits keep taking time away from us!"

Bow actually looks hurt. Everyone is kind of shocked save Catra who is squinting, incredulous, and is about to speak when. Scorpia interjects "Exactly! Private! I didn't even know! I'm going to take Entrapta away now!" Then suddenly picks Entrapta up. Wrong move.

Entrapta's hair lashes out around Scorpia, pulling her claws off of her before anyone can react. "Don't TOUCH ME!" Entrapta actually screeches. Then as her feet touch the ground she literally throws Scorpia. Her hair splits into numerous waving angry tendrils, tools start to pop out, blades, drivers… dangerous things. 

Catra hisses and drops into a fighting stance! 

"Everyone stop!" Bow yells! "No fighting! This is a celebration!"

"Don't fight?! Fighting is all any of you here do! None of you have ever thought about the science just fighting!" One of the tendrils lashes at Catra, a scalpel at the end. Catra dodges without issue. 

"Entrapta stop!" Perfuma speaks. Suddenly vines extend from the ground and grab at Entrapta, trying to stop her breakdown.

The Lady of Dryl actually deftly leaps up away from them using her hair. "You all took everything! I was Lady of the Horde! I had the resources of the most advanced army in the world! I was going to open up the universe!"

Somehow the air gets even more tense. Scorpia is back on her feet. She looks worried more than anything. Adora speaks. "Entrapta… what they were doing to Etheria… what he did to you…"

"Doesn't matter! None of you ever understood! It doesn't matter! Etheria is nothing! I'm nothing! There are entire galaxies out there that none of us will see because you ran a sword through Hordak!"

"And you blew up his body Entrapta." Catra speaks now. The only one able to muster the will to respond to that outburst. Her voice is angry, hard. "Don't think we all forgot about that bomb in the Bright Moon morgue."

Entrapta freezes at that, remembering that ordeal. Not in the same way as the others though. They remember Entrapta taking violent final vengeance against the man that hurt her. Entrapta remembers how she stole him away, how she and Hordak ensured it wasn't all over. Hordak has told her it's all just another setback. Once upon a time such setbacks would throw Hordak into a rage of his own, now he says they're bearable with Entrapta. Her addled angry mind pieces it together again, and she lowers herself down to the ground. It's not all over. It just feels like it sometimes.

Hordak would say she is currently bringing unnecessary risk to their situation. He's right. She's so mad though. She's always so mad at the alliance but right now it's all there right on the surface. She wants to see them hurt, wants them to know what they've done. She needs to go home.

"This experiment is over. I'm leaving." The Lady then marches off. Or tries to, it's more of a stumbling gait now that the adrenaline from rage is wearing off. Scorpia, always wonderful, follows behind Entrapta. Even despite what just happened she wants to make sure the Lady of Dryl is safe, at least until Entrapta can climb onto Emily.

No one stops her from going. The shock in the air is palpable. This entire ordeal was beyond unexpected. There is likely to be repercussions.

Glimmer walks up to the group after it's all over and cheerfully asks "Hey guys what's going on over here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments. It keeps me going with this to see people's enjoyment.
> 
> As always check out etherian-affairs on tumblr, specifically '#the lord and lady of dryl' tag for background or side stuff.


	12. Painful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta has a hangover. Hordak is here to frown about it but be helpful all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory sickfic filler fluff chapter

Lord Hordak's face is a blank mask as he sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to touch you now." He speaks quietly. Any louder gets a wince. Entrapta for her part lets out only a small whimper of acknowledgement. With a gentleness reserved for the Lady and no one else Hordak lifts Entrapta's head up off of her pillow and brings a straw to her mouth. Obediently she ships the seltzer water.

Entrapta had come home last night an uncharacteristic mixture of fury and sorrow. It had quickly become apparent that she was very inebriated even after riding Emily back to Dryl. Which itself was a bad sign as Entrapta had in fact used a modified Skiff to take herself and Emily to Plumeria in the first place. They'll have to get that back at some point.

She had raged and cried and Hordak had quietly endured through it all. It was not his first time dealing with someone who had partaken in a tad too much but it was perhaps the first time he had been concerned about the person. It made him seethe with rage of his own deep within the core of his being, to see Entrapta like that, to see what she was brought to.

The weakness of it all disgusted him, if he was to be honest, which compounded heavily with the fact it was his Lady Entrapta brought to such a state. Brilliant and strong Entrapta who had looked him in the eyes and told him he was blocking her light. Seeing her like that enraged him.

Yet rage would have served no useful function at that time, in fact it would have been an active detriment. So Hordak did his best to suppress it, to hold it at bay, and lay Entrapta down for rest. It was easy for her to fall asleep, though she appeared fitful through it all. It was while the Lady rested that Hordak released his anger. Luckily he had long ago honed the ability to destroy only those things he could replaced.

It was the next morning when Entrapta's miserable physical state became apparent. A hangover, as this particular collection of maladies is called. Hordak was not unfamiliar with the concept, most creatures of weaker physicality seem susceptible to such things. For all of her beauty and brilliance Entrapta is inevitably Etherian and thus pitifully weak in body.

For anyone else it would have only served to disgust Lord Hordak further. There is no room for such weakness, for such self inflicted malady. Anyone else would have been dragged up from their bed and told to get on with their duties or face the consequences of their personal failing. 

Lady Entrapta is not anyone else. For her and her alone a small subdued spring of compassion and worry does flow. It is perhaps hypocritical of him to care for Entrapta in this state but Hordak finds he does not care, he has earned this hypocrisy. Entrapta has earned it as well.

So he summoned Blue, and ordered her aid. Though familiar with the concept of the Etherian hangover Hordak's personal experience was severely limited. An Etherian was needed to give input, and Blue is the only other Etherian currently of any confidence. She proved suitably concerned for her Lady and thus helpful. With the staffers description of how you handle things Hordak was able to better piece together the underlying physical issues that plagued the Lady.

So now Lord Hordak, the most dangerous creature on Etheria, sits on the edge of his and Entrapta's bed, gently cradling his Lady's head and helping her sip her fizzy water. Rehydrating Entrapta has been a challenge due to her rather incredibly bad nausea but slowly they are making progress. The fact that Entrapta only drinks fizzy things has ironically helped to pull her out of the problem that said trait initially started, the seltzer water appears to be settling her stomach.

With a delicateness reserved only for Entrapta Hordak lowers her head back down and quietly places the glass on her nightstand. She lets out a groan and covers her face with her hair, blocking all light. Which is itself quite the sign as the room is currently incredibly dark already. Hordak gives her head a very gentle pet with his talons before standing back up. "I will return shortly." He assures her with reserved softness before slipping out of the room. 

Waiting in the hall outside is Blue, Emily, and Imp. Imp sits atop the robot while the other two are standing pensively against the far wall. Hordak stares at them for a moment after he shuts the door. "Yes? What is it?" He asks with a commanding coldness, careful to keep his voice down.

Blue flinches but replies. "We're just worried about how she's doing… we've never seen Lady Entrapta so… unwell." Hordak looks her over. She does seem genuine. He glances at Emily and Imp as well. Imp wears a certain expression of concern, Emily for her part is an expressionless automaton so there is not much to discern from her. 

Finally the Lord of Dryl speaks. "She requires sustenance. Her body has lost much of its fluids and the chemicals gained from her diet. You have stated some experience with this sort of ailment, can I trust you to acquire something acceptable for her?"

Blue blinks. Then nods! "Of course Lord Hordak! But… what about the other staff members? If they ask?"

"Tell them the truth. The Lady is unwell and you are helping her consort to aid her recovery. You were chosen because you have already met her consort."

"Okay!" She nods again.

There is a moment of pause before Hordak has to speak again and wave a hand to shoo her off. "Well? Go!" 

She eeps. "Right!" And scurries off.

Hordak shakes his head, then looks at the other two. He points to Imp. "Watch the gates." Then to Emily. "Continue to guard this room. I will be back shortly."

With that Lord Hordak is off. Striding quickly through the halls along memorized paths until he reaches the lab. He doesn't spend long within. The Lord of Dryl gathers some of the smaller parts of projects Entrapta is working on. Transfers data to a portable tablet. Then he is striding back through the halls with those things in hand. Entrapta is not getting out of bed today, but should she recover enough to have her faculties she will appreciate being able to do some work at least.

When Hordak returns to the room he finds Imp has gone off to do as commanded, and Emily has moved across the hall to the side of the door. He sets the gathered supplies down atop the robot for the moment, deciding to wait to see if Blue will return in a timely fashion. It would be best to not have to open the door multiple times. 

Soon enough the faithful assistant to everyone is scurrying back up, carrying a platter with multiple little something's upon it. Hordak honestly doesn't know what most of what the staff makes Entrapta is and generally he does not care. His own diet consists almost entirely of meat and blood sourced either from Dryl's local butcher or occasionally other sources Entrapta wishes to test. Very rarely will the Lord of Dryl partake in something more complex. Much of what Entrapta enjoys is too sweet for him regardless, he learned that in the earlier days in Dryl when he attempted to subsist off of her food.

"We put together a few things. Some bread bites and tiny cut up fruits mostly." Blue explains. "it should help settle the stomach and ease her head we think…" she sounds a little worried but mostly confident in her choices here.

Lord Hordak nods and takes the platter. Eyes piercing into Blue "You have done well. I will summon you if anything else is required."

She nods, then bows a little. "Yes Lord Hordak I'll… I'll get back to work than!" 

As she turns to scurry back off Hordak offers her a small vocal reward. "I will keep you informed of any changes to her state as well." He speaks as he reclaims the lab items.

Blue stops for a moment, then smiles wide. "Thank you Lord Hordak!" She bows again and continues on her way.

So he re-enters the chambers, setting down the lab supplies and moving to the bedside once more. "It is me." He states as he sits down. Entrapta grumbles and her hair parts to look up at him. She really looks terrible. "We should attempt to get sustenance into your body." He adds. "Would you like another drink first?" 

Finally Entrapta speaks. A small. "Yes." It's a tiny thing but progress considering she was only making basic noises not long ago. With that yes the process of earlier is repeated. Hordak helps Entrapta to lift her head up and offers her the straw of her glass. Then once that is done he helps to prop her up in the bed. 

"The kitchen prepared these. They believe these items will aid your stomach and head." He notes, picking up a little slice of yellow fruit. A strange texture and feeling to it. "Do you see anything you would prefer in particular?"

Entrapta's eyes wander down to the platter, and then she lets out another simple response. "no."

Lord Hordak nods. Then brings the small piece of fruit to her mouth. The Lady accepts it, and so begins this little ritual. It does not last long, only a few bites here and there, before Entrapta is done and must rest herself again. A groan of discomfort escapes her.

"I made a grave error." She speaks quietly. In a whisper.

Hordak looks back at her as he is setting the platter aside. "Your symptoms will abate in time." He assures her.

"No I… almost revealed you… at the party…" she's staring at him now. Brow furrowed in pain. A glint of worry dancing in her eyes. She expects anger perhaps?

It is there to be sure. Entrapta's recklessness could cost them everything depending on how bad what she is saying really was. With anyone else he might lash out, break them, teach them that those things that prove liability will be discarded. No, he would do that to anyone else without doubt. Instead when he speaks he remains composed. "When you are recovered we will finish my armor and move to further projects. If need be we can eliminate any problems." It is a simple and cold decree. 

Eliminating Entrapta is not an option, it will never be an option, instead they will eliminate the rest of the variables that can lead her to be a liability.

The Lady of Dryl starts to move, starts to get up. Then Hordak places a hand on her chest and pushes her back down. A firm but measured force. She stares at his hand for a moment, surprised, then she looks up at him.

"I said when you are recovered. Not before. You will rest for the time being." Another simple decree, though this one far less cold. Entrapta stares at him for another moment, then back at his hand. He finally removes it from her. "Apologies." Hordak adds.

Entrapta slowly shakes her head. "You are the only one who asks or apologizes. It's not needed this time." She finally says, resting her head back and closing her eyes again. "This is quite painful…" she admits. Referring to her head most likely.

Hordak just picks her glass up again, "open your mouth." And brings the straw to her. "Finish this, then I will refill the glass for you." Entrapta just mhms and accepts.

It is a few hours before her headache finally subsides enough to let her be functional. Hordak still does not want her up and about however, and for a change she lets him have his authority. She tinkers in bed, as Hordak expected she would wish to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your kind words and general enjoyment.  
> Pop on by etherian-affairs on tumblr to bother me. '#the lord and lady of dryl' for facts and side stuff sometimes. Or just for questions you may have.


	13. How We Play - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Armor is completed, a guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to plot. This is part 1 of the special season 1 two part finale only available on HBO and Ao3.

"Final output test complete. The dual stage design is officially confirmed to work! It should be able power all of the actuation systems and much more!" Entrapta chimes in the lab, shutting down the piece of equipment she's testing. She is pleased to say the least.

"I'm nearing the end of this load test myself. So far no errors, all is functioning as expected." Hordak notes from his own seat nearby, a number of cables attached to his interface port and a makeshift generator. They had thrown it together to produce lots of power for short periods of time. Entrapta glances at Hordak and can instantly tell he's watching his own diagnostic feed by the way his expression looks unfocused.

Entrapta hasn't spoken with the rest of the Alliance for a few weeks now, following The Incident. They have not bothered her either. Entrapta and Hordak have made sure to take full advantage of this and use the undisturbed time to work on the armor project near constantly. Now it is at the final stage.

During this time the first factory has neared its completion as well. A relatively simple facility when compared to the mighty foundries of the Fright Zone but every industrial sector must start somewhere. Nominally it is a factory to produce fizzy drinks for export, something that seems even more important after The Incident, but it was designed to be able to be retooled as needed into an array of alternative production goals.

Blue has begun to spend less time in her kitchen work and more time in her managerial government work as well, which has been a great boon for Hordak. A reliable voice is of use to the hidden Lord of Dryl. Lady Entrapta has found herself pleased to see Hordak have a friend 

It is amazing really, how much better things seem to be when Dryl is left alone. When Entrapta is left alone and allowed to be with her Hordak. 

"Test completed. System is stable." Hordak notes as he starts to disconnect the cables attached to him. "All of my internals are functioning and prepared."

Entrapta is grinning wide at Hordak when he looks up at her. He notices this and quirks a brow. "You seem quite excited my beloved."

"I am! It's been months since we revived you and you're about to have your armor back! And it's been improved! That is a success worthy of excitement. I am quite fascinated to see what the combat performance data will look like too." The Lady replies. 

Hordak smirks at that, standing up and walking to one of the labs many work tables to pick up the bodysuit laying on it. They finally found a discrete tailor able to work with the materials they needed.

Some of Hordak's favored slit dresses were on order as well, alongside some new robes with an alternative crest for Dryl. The body glove held that same crest.

Entrapta watches him pull it on. It's these sorts of moments, watching him dress usually, that remind Entrapta that she actually is, and why she actually is, attracted to this man. In her own way at least. It is a secondary thing, almost irrelevant compared to their intellectual and emotional compatibilities, but it is there in its subtle way. 

His musculature is so very un-Etherian. When you only watch him casually Hordak appears to move just like anyone else, in broad strokes anyway. When Entrapta pays attention though, really pays attention, it becomes clear that it's not quite right. The muscles underneath his skin are in the wrong spots, they're at the wrong lengths and proportions. At least that's what whispers from others who have seen him unarmored, like Catra, describe. Wrong. To Entrapta they are so very right. Beyond nature. As if a conscious mind not unlike her own took his body and shaped it's musculature, tuned it for power and efficiency that no natural process could produce. 

What others found unnerving Lady Entrapta finds fascinating, and in her way attractive.

As Hordak zips the front of his bodysuit up Entrapta's mind returns to the present. The faintest blush gracing her cheeks. This is no time for such musings. If the Lady still feels like it later she can ask Hordak for physical intimacy tonight. Now is for science!

With her mind refocused and her gaze examining the suit instead of Hordak himself the Lady Smiles. The new crest emblazoned on the chest of the suit has turned out well. For over a year she wore the crest of the Horde. Hordak's red wings. For the months since his revival Hordak has worn the crest of Dryl. Entrapta's gear and compass rose. Each has been marked with the symbol of the other.

Now she gazes upon something new. The gear crest of Dryl, with the sharp wings of the Horde on either side. A simple combination, but a symbol of their union need not be overly complex. This crest is not a thing that can be used in the open for now, but for Hordak's new equipment it was decided to go ahead with it. Make it not his, not hers, but theirs.

"It appears to fit perfectly." Hordak notes, looking over the bodysuit. It covers his legs to his ankles, his arms to his elbows, and covers his neck completely much like his old outfit. The interface ports are all deftly left exposed, kept accessible. 

"Good!" Entrapta grins! Hopping up! "It looks good! I do love our new crest! I was never one for symbology but I must admit it turned out well."

"Indeed." Hordak nods, allowing a small smile. "It feels correct, for a new beginning. A new Dryl and a new Horde." Entrapta experiences a little fuzzy feeling in her core as he says that. 

Then the main terminal in the lab chimes a notification. From the castle gates. The bots are reporting someone trying to get in and requesting permission to fire. In self defense mode they will not attack unless directly provoked.

Hordak moves to it, accessing the bot feed. Sure enough, clambering up the side of the castle toward a window is what appears to be a certain cat.

Entrapta's warm fuzzies turn to rage. How dare she. How dare that probably traitorous secret Horde warlord ruin this moment, this day. The Lady finds herself wishing she had left the bots on a more aggressive setting.

No one was going with the 'Catra is clearly the Mastermind behind the Horde remnants and their many terrorist actions' theory, not even Hordak, but at this point Entrapta doesn't care. She's just growing to really dislike Catra. It's all of the little things really, adding up. The blatant hostility, the questioning, the tone that Catra speaks to Entrapta with. Breaking and entering really is just icing on that cake. 

It's not unexpected that this is happening. Catra has been openly suspicious of Entrapta ever since the Lady's return to the Alliance. The Incident in Plumeria was likely just finally what she needed to justify an active investigation of Entrapta's activities. In all honesty it makes perfect sense. She cannot exactly knock, that would give Entrapta time to hide whatever Catra suspects she's up to.

The fact that Catra's actions make logical sense does little to calm Entrapta's silent fury. The angry feline should just leave them alone. 

Hordak suddenly speaks. "The armor, let's complete this." He turns to walk over to the table containing the disassembled armor, gesturing for Entrapta to come over.

She blinks, surprised at the sudden request. Entrapta had expected an abort of their final test. Not a continuation. "What? But Catra is-"

"Going to be lost in the castle long enough for you to assemble it. Having it equipped and functioning is the best option here." He interrupts.

Entrapta's mind races, going over the possibilities. The numbers. Hordak's probably right. With the armor he can hide among the bots, he can move faster, he can eliminate Catra if the need arises. That last option sounds particularly tempting right now if the Lady is completely honest with herself. She strives to always be completely honest with herself.

So Entrapta moves around Hordak, behind him, and her hair flares out. She produces tools from her hair and grabs components from the workbench. Let them take this course than. 

Gloves are placed over his hands, boots onto his feet. Then the integration begins. Entrapta has done this before, when his old machines broke down in the Fright Zone. It had been a rather intimate moment for both of them that was not discussed until some time later. From then if Hordak was in a particularly dower mood Entrapta would assemble his armor herself, she is much better at it than the old machines in the Fright Zone. Though now there is more to the armor than just the upper power frame. More of her own design. So her hair trails over his body, affixing metal to him. She is as quick and careful as ever.

First the arms, much like the old configuration though the forearms had to be partially remade, they're more angular now. The appearance of more hardware present. They had decided to integrate the energy emitter technology found in stun batons. The stage one power supply is affixes on his back, again almost directly taken from the old configuration. Then the new additions. The second stage power supply, a larger but still flat polygonal component, is attached to the back atop the first stage and jacked into the cabling. Four of the thick muscle cables run down along his spine and toward his legs.

The ports so recently implanted into his thighs are leveraged as metal musculature is wrapped around them and attached to the boots below. Each limb covered, enhanced. The cables from above reach down to interconnect, to give more strength to his core. 

The cape hasn't arrived from the tailor just yet but the new armored chest plate, collar, and shoulders are applied. Based upon the standard Horde design. Currently the hard plate is undecorated but they plan to rectify that in time.

When the final component is locked Entrapta pulls away. Hordak is still for a moment. Then rolls his shoulder. He shifts on his feet and flexes his arms and fingers. "All integrated systems report functional." He states with a smirk. Then holds out his hand. "Helmet."

Entrapta is giddy. It worked first try! They thought as much but it's always great to see it happen! She grabs the requested helmet from the nearby table with her hair and hands it to Hordak. He puts it on and cables from the power supply in the back snake around to attach to ports on the back of the helmet. There's a hiss as it locks in place on him. It's not unlike a hybrid of the more angular Horde helmets and Entrapta's mask. They had based it off the helmet designed for the lizard men so it's swept back nature could be used to shield the electronic ports on it's rear, as well as give room for electronics and Hordak's own admittedly long ears.

Instead of a visor in the front however there was a largely blank metal visage with two perfectly round glowing optic lenses. They had decided on this to match Entrapta's own mask style, and also to make the whole thing look more like a robot.

None of Hordak is exposed, his entire body is encased in armor and fabric. This was key to the new armor design, and it was about to get a test.

"How is it?" Entrapta asks, excited despite the current security situation.

"Functioning as designed. All of it is." He then moves to a spot beside the workbench. "When Catra gets to the door we let her in. Let her see me. If she discerns the truth than I will eliminate her. Without She-Ra it will be no issue "

The Lady of Dryl grins and laughs a bit. She shouldn't really, it's not exactly a funny situation, but with the trouble from the Alliance lately the idea of observing them deal with a sudden disappearance is a rather interesting one. Imagine the data that could be gathered on how they react.

It's going to make or break for them now, and despite the danger it really is all so very exciting. There's so much to learn from how Catra acts going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your kind words and support.  
> Come play in the space with me on tumblr at etherian-affairs


	14. How We Play - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra visits the lab. Hordak's acting skills are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the special season 1 finale.  
> I have a question for all of my readers at the end of this chapter so stick around for those bottom notes.

It is not much time at all before one of the lab proximity sensors trip. Catra is in the vents. Clever cat, even if she is rage inducing. That would have worked a few months ago in fact. "Oh there she is! Get ready!" Entrapta chirps. Hordak nods and shifts his stance beside the work table. Legs go wide, into a stable stance, arms held slightly out to be parallel with his legs. Entrapta can see the slight jolt of the armor locking in place. Mechanical muscle and servos freezing in their positions, holding Hordak completely still. Then the red eyes of the helmet dim. He stands like a statue, or more accurately like an offline not. 

The Lady of Dryl goes over to the main console, closing out the actual schematics and data sheets for the armor and bringing up alternatives for a new robot based on it. The two have made sure to be prepared for exactly this sort of scenario.

After all letting Hordak roam free was the entire point of retrieving the armor.

If this works Entrapta might actually have to thank Bow someday. His regular visits forced Entrapta to refine her designs and make alternative schematics that are plausible and convincing. He really did end up helping them if she thinks about it.

Entrapta catches the sound of the vent opening and Catra entering the room. The Lady waits, humming away and tapping at her computer. Catra seems to prowl the room for a moment, examining it. Then she approaches. Before she can get too close Entrapta decides to get things rolling. She spins around, facing the intruder now. "Oh hi Catra! I didn't know you were coming to Dryl! People usually send word! Welcome!"

Catra leaps back! Startled! Good, she deserves it. The once second in command of the Horde stands up straight, trying to look nonchalant. "Yeah thought I'd drop by, see what your up to. No one's seen you since the party." The cat starts to saunter around the lab. Entrapta could probably take her here, in all reality. She knows the lab better than anyone so she has the advantage…

That urge is quickly suppressed.

"No one has contacted me! I've assumed the Alliance hasn't had any need of me because of that! So I've just been working." Instead Entrapta keeps up the cheerful demeanor. Stick to the plan and all that.

"Uhuh… watcha been worki-" Catra stops mid sentence and hisses. She sees what Entrapta's been working on. Hordak's armor standing motionless. Moment of Truth.

"Oh! Do you like it?! That's Hordak's armor! Remember I got it from Bright Moon in exchange for helping in the Fright Zone?" Entrapta beams. She actually is quite proud of the work and there is a certain enjoyment to be had here for sure.

"You remade it!? Why?!" Catra doesn't take her eyes off of the unmoving suit.

Entrapta quirks her head as if she doesn't really understand the question. "Didn't bow tell you? I used it as the basis for a new robot!"

"That is not a robot that's armor!" Catra hisses out. Her fur is on edge. Now to really spin the lie.

"Oh I can see how you might think that! But it's only based on armor! It's a bot! A prototype! I want to use it as a test case for a new kind of bot design going forward!" That last part actually isn't a lie. "The synthetic muscle coils are far in advance of anything else the Horde made use of!"

Catra approaches it now, slow and tense. "It's got a body suit on like a horde Soldier Entrapta." The lady of Dryl almost throws a knife at the cat. She's not buying it… come on…

"Yep! It's got a base skeleton, then a cover for that to protect the more sensitive components and servos, then the armor and larger actuators on the exterior layer!" Also technically true! "You may have noticed some of my robots designed to work in dirtier places have linen pants on? It protects their leg joints and things." 

Catra then reaches out… and pokes Hordak's armored chest with a claw. No reaction. He has the suit locked only his fingers could possibly give him away. Catra is frowning, looking up at the helmet. "It looks like Hordak."

"Does it? Well since it was based on his armor I had to make it to his proportions, admittedly. Future models that are completely scratch built will be different." 

"Doesn't that… bother you? That it kind of looks like him?"

Entrapta didn't actually expect that question. Which might be for the best as her moment of thought seems to add some authenticity. "Not really. It's a robot, and it really only shares his proportions and arms."

"Still… when it moves that must be creepy…" Catra is testing her, Entrapta is sure of it.

"It doesn't move like him, it's even less reminiscent in motion." 

Catra circles now, looking Hordak up and down. "It works then?"

"Well I've only gotten to do basic testing but yes! It is all functional! Even the mind! Which I based off of Emily so it would have personality!"

That makes Catra grimace. "Personality…" she grumbles. "Because that's what this… Hordak bot needs…"

Now Entrapta grins, an idea forming in her mind. "Would you like to meet him?" 

Catra glances back at Entrapta now. Her ears lower a little in unhappiness. "What?"

"Meet him! I can activate him and you can meet him! It'll be fun! Just don't make any sudden movements he can be twitchy!" Entrapta scurries over to the main console again. The Lady is all smiles.

"That's fine Entrapta I don't need to mee-" again Catra fails to finish her sentence as Entrapta clacks away and lets out a loud boop. It's so Hordak knows what she's doing but also adding vocal sound effects can occasionally enhance a work experience.

The Lord of Dryl takes the que perfectly. They're doing improv now, the Lord and Lady of Dryl, but that's alright. What would their relationship be if they couldn't work improv off of each other in order to throw off a felid spy that has plenty of experience sniffing out lies. The circular red lenses of the helmet glow red and Hordak raises his head up, then focuses on Catra with a quick jerk of his head.

Catra's ears are pinned back. Probably because it really does remind her of Hordak quite a bit. Well it is Hordak, but Catra doesn't know that. It could also just be the fact that an eight foot tall humanoid robot is now staring at her in menacing silence though.

"Say hi Catra!" Entrapta has to use all of her willpower not to cackle. This has become very satisfactory to say the least.

Catra backs away instead. Hordak responds by stepping forward to maintain the same distance with Catra.

Entrapta gasps dramatically! "He likes you! That's amazing! He's never met anyone but me and he already likes you!" 

Catra hisses. "Shut that thing off Entrapta it's creepy!" 

"What!? No! He's a friendly helpful robot! He's going to protect Dryl." She has a proud air, gazing at Hordak for a moment. Then she looks at Catra. "The only reason to find him unnerving is if you're a threat to me or Dryl! And you're not are you Catra? We're friends!" That may have come out slightly more threatening than Entrapta wanted.

"Of course Entrapta." Catra says, now moving over to the scientists side. She likely picked up on the threatening tone but considering the death machine tracking her every movement Catra has definitely been put so a disadvantage. "That's why I came to check on you after all. Well. That and Bow kept nagging Adora and Adora nags me…" she frowns.

"Well Catra as you can see I'm just fine! Doing much better than I was at that party! Oh want to spar with him?! I would love to get some good combat performance data and you're one of the best warriors on Etheria!" She asks with a wide smile. Entrapta's recent dislike of Catra doesn't blind her to Catra's competence. Hordak steps closer in response. His movements are convincingly jerky. 

"I'd rather not. Don't want to damage the lab or anything." Catra deflects quickly. Then she spins around past Hordak to saunter towards the door. "Honestly I should be heading back! You know, tell everyone you're just fine! That you have a new robot and everything!"

"Oh right! That's probably a good idea! Bow will be very interested to know that the new robot is a success! Thanks Catra!" Entrapta doesn't follow her and neither does Hordak. Though he keeps his gaze eerily focused on the cat.

"No problem 'Traps." Catra chimes before slipping through the door. It automatically locks behind her.

Hordak's pose immediately becomes less stiff.

Entrapta watches the hallways camera feed for a moment. Then when Catra is far enough away she starts laughing openly. "That was better than eliminating her!" She declares with a big dumb grin. 

Even Hordak has to allow himself a chuckle. "Clever, 'activating' me. I doubt any of them would consider me likely to play along with such a ruse." He speaks through the helmet before reaching up to pull it off. 

Entrapta suddenly is right up in front of Hordak. "We should have a celebratory hug! Catra is likely to tell the Alliance what she just saw which means you'll finally be able to leave the castle!"

Hordak smirks, putting the helmet aside, then reaching out to wrap his arms around Entrapta. "It was fortuitous that she arrived when she did to be sure." Hordak notes.

Entrapta sighs happily, feeling a different sort of fuzzy in her core, and rests her head against the cold metal chest plate of Hordak's armor. It feels nice. Her arms wrap around him in turn.

She decides suddenly to shift in his embrace, Hordak loosens his grip instantly to let her be free. Perhaps unexpectedly though Entrapta lifts herself up with her hair to be at eye level with her Hordak. He gets to stare into her eyes perplexed for only a moment before she leans in to plant a kiss on her lovers lips. Quiet and soft. Hordak's arms shift to wrap around her thighs and hips to hold her, letting Entrapta wrap her hair around the Lord, her arms around his armored collar. 

When the gentle kiss is broken the two simply press their foreheads together. Content. Entrapta realizes she's feeling something she hasn't been able to really feel in months. A sensation that has become almost alien to her.

She's relaxed, really relaxed. They've at least temporarily removed a particularly complicating variable. The Lord and Lady of Dryl have a moment to breathe, and even if it is only the briefest moment, it is their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all so much for reading and interacting with this fic.
> 
> With this the sort of first narrative arc of this 'universe' is done and these two will be moving to the next stage of their adventures!


End file.
